Million Arthur Alternative: Wind, Flower, Snow, Moon
by Blazrman
Summary: Set in the real world, Rentaro Yamauchi decided to get rid of all Arthurs throughout Japan. However, he is soon involved of something greater. Chasing after a mysterious man named Collector who steals Excaliburs. He's going to need allies if he wants to fight against him. Or declare himself enemies to other Arthurs and take all the risk. Thus, there are fates worse than death.
1. OVERTURE

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Million Arthur belongs to Square Enix. Please support the official franchise.**

**Before we get started… Million Arthur is not on the list on this site except as a character itself in that Neptunia category. But, this is going to be my first Million Arthur story based on my imagination and months of ideas and creativity. This is all I can do so I wanna see how this goes if I have more time to make more chapters for this story. Ahem… moving on, this story will contain characters from Operation Han-Gyaku-Sei Million Arthur as they'll be part of this story. And the setting? It'll be set in the Real World like here today. And the anime? Good question, it'll be set after Season 2 of that anime. So basically, it's branching off into a new path. What if the Excalibur exist and many people started using it to forge their own path. Neither good or evil. Or for personal reasons. With that out of the way, let's begin the story, shall we?**

* * *

**Million Arthur: Wind, Flower, Snow, Moon**

Chapter 1: OVERTURE

_"An introduction to something more substantial."_

4/7/2021 **Loveless Nightclub, Sonomori City, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

Everything was quiet, but calm here in Sonomori City. One of the most neighboring cities in this prefecture close to Kanagawa. But the city itself remains busy as vehicles drive down the road, people walking on sidewalks and crossing the Sonomori Intersection. Some people decided to hang out just for a simple chat, or have some fun… or eating one of the fine restaurants. However, things aren't quite quiet. At the large red-light district in Sonomori known as Fukoucho, where this place remains shady as it should be for some reason. But at the nightclub known as Loveless, inside the building where there was a loud commotion going on as if there was a fight… which happens to be a real fight right now. People were seen running away and screaming where the fight is happening. The sound of steel clashing to each other sets off with a spark. The two fighters stepped away from each other. One who wields two golden daggers, and one who wields a stylish guitar. However, focused on the man with two golden daggers. He had brown hair with brown eyes as he wore his black hoodie as if he uses it to conceal himself within the shadows during the night. And the other, who had a blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, and wore an outfit that resembles a british punk rocker who is still wielding a guitar on his hand.

***Yakuza Kiwami OST - Funk Goes On**

"Heh… you're not bad. As if your soul is surging in your body. I can feel the intensity within you, dagger-wielding Arthur…" The punk rocker asked him as the man with a hoodie stood there. "I don't know what reason you have. I won't let me soul die, even when it comes to making sick guitar riffs that motivates me!"

The rocker proceeds to strum his guitar as he sends out waves of electrical music notes coming towards him. It was surely fast but the man with two daggers reacted quick enough to leap in midair. He threw his daggers as it was stuck on the roof, which he proceeds to conjure a magical golden wire that attach to his hand as he held on tight. Just as the dagger-wielding man has enough momentum as he starts to swing down towards the rocker. The man with a guitar didn't have time to react when he was about to hold his guitar to defend himself. But it was too late, his foot has landed on his face. Causing the rocker to slip and let go of his guitar was he fell to the ground. The dagger-wielding man landed gracefully with a backflip as he retracted his daggers to his hand, which he proceeds to slow approach him.

"N-No! No! I can't lose to a bastard like you! Can't you see I'm making a difference with my career? My music means to me! You must understand that!" The rocker pleaded as he tried to crawl away from him as he grabbed his guitar to defend himself, fearing that he'll be killed. He shut his eyes as he was prepared to face death. Instead of that. He felt the force as his guitar was taken away from him. The dagger-wielding man examined the guitar for a few seconds until he responded while he had his daggers disappeared from his hand.

"So. Your Excalibur is a guitar, huh? I've encountered some weird shit today but you were no match for my skills. Yet, you lack confidence." The dagger-wielding man tossed up the guitar in the air as he proceeds to slash the rocker's guitar in a X-shaped slash, turning his weapon into pieces. For a few seconds, the guitar glows as it morphs back into a broken sword. However, this shocked the rocker as he felt down. But, he seemed angry about it when he punches the ground, only for him to break one of his fists.

"D-DAMN IT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL!" The rocker continued. "You've took everything away from me! The Arthurs will know… They will come for you! You'll regret this of what you did, you bitch-"

But, the dagger-wielding man felt annoyed as he kicks him to the side of the head, knocking him out cold. He decides to leave the place with a sigh. In which he thought it was pointless to talk to him who has already lost his Excalibur. He proceeds to leave the nightclub as it was still night at the moment. But, the rain droplets touched as hair as he puts his hood on to conceal his face. He seemed silent for himself as he continued walking down the open street. The police authorities were seen passing through to find the commotion that happened in the nightclub. But he remained calm as usual while the rain goes on.

"Hey, Pharsalia…" The dagger-wielding man asked as the dark purple glow appears behind him as it died down. However, her appearance remains in the shadows as the man hid into the alleyway when he discovers a mini shrine in this red-light district. But for this mysterious female figure named Pharsalia who was floating behind him.

"Hmm? What is it, Rentaro-chan? Have you finished your job already?~" Pharsalia asked him as she looked at the man named Rentaro who was seen staring at the shrine.

"How many Excaliburs remaining so far?" Rentaro asked her in a serious tone as he remains composure.

"Hmm…" Pharsalia thought as she pretends to be confused but decides to do so. "I wonder… Perhaps they could be far too many?"

"I'm not asking for your guessing game. Just tell me the remaining Excaliburs left I have destroyed." Rentaro simply replied seriously once again. Though, Pharsalia sighs as she decides to answer him properly.

"Okay, okay…~" Pharsalia takes a deep breath as she changed her personality to a monotone-like. "There are currently 750,000 Excaliburs left in this world. The Arthurs who are mostly found in Sonomori City are still active as of currently. The rest of the Excaliburs are still scattered throughout Japan."

"I see. Then I still have more to do. I can let these Arthurs abusing the power of the Excalibur as they please. Pharsalia, we're heading home… I'll have to contact doc tomorrow if she has something interesting for me." Rentaro spoke as he decided to head home and call it a night. Pharsalia noticed as she begins to follow him, reverting back to her usual personality.

"Aww…~ Wait for me for me! I thought you'd be hunting more!~" Pharsalia whined as she continued to follow him. But things weren't that quiet as it seems for Sonomori City, which apparently stirred some new conflict.

Far away from Sonomori's red-light district… there, on the top of the building skyscraper which shows the vast view of the city itself with mountains everywhere. Then, just a simple blue spark… the electrical orb starts to surge as it grew but multiplied into six. Just for a few seconds, it started to die down as there was a burst of wind. There, the six mysterious figures stopped kneeling as they stood up. The blonde girl with a long braid had a white cape flowing with the wind, the second was a male white hair and dons a top hat, the third was a short girl who wore a hood and carried a giant mallet, the fourth a female with a ponytail as she held her weapon that resembles a rocket launcher, the fifth was a male with white long hair who held two revolvers on each hand, and the sixth was a blonde man with spiky hair and wore two golden gauntlets. However, it appears they have set their sights on the city that have discovered here before. Did they came from another world? Or they were bought here? What was their volition? Ultimately, no one knows…

* * *

**OPENING - #X by Wink Wink (Devil Summoner Soul Hackers)**

***Theme plays***

The theme starts as it shows the city of Sonomori as it was currently nighttime. But it zooms in towards Rentaro Yamauchi and Pharsalia who was seen standing on the building as he looked at the view in front of it.

**Tripping on the #X, there is somebody missing**

The first scene shows Takeda Amamiya and Kazumi Sakon who were seen walking together which they're on their way to high school. But the time slows down as the screen flashes once, showing Takeda holding two swords and Kazumi holding a katana while Rio Hanabusa was seen driving down the road with her motorcycle and Mirai Shimakaze holding her own sword as the was walking past through both Takeda and Kazumi

**Oh please, don't worry**

**Paradigm is aligned, They're all linking…**

The next scene shows Dancho Arthur, Tekken Arthur, Renkin Arthur, Rurou Arthur, Yamaneko Arthur, and Kakka Arthur who are crossing the Sonomori Crossing filled with people while their respective fairies were seen standing on the building, watching over them during the daytime.

**A victim of crime, and I don't realize**

**You make me lie to you, and you are leaking**

The next scene shows Yohei Arthur, Tozoku Arthur, Fugou Arthur, and Utahime Arthur who were seen standing at the mountain with a vast view of the city itself as it was nighttime. But Tozoku turned around as she noticed when she threw her knife towards someone as the scene transitions.

**On palm-platform, I realize the devil is playing with me (I'll be more than…)**

The next scene shows Yuyaki Konpaku who was seen at the shrine as she brooming the stone floor during the day, she felt the wind's breeze as all the sakura flower petals flying up into the sky as the sun shines brightly. Which transitions to the sea where Alwida Leicester was seen wielding her golden anchor while standing at the docks.

**I wanna be next to you right now…**

**See I can feel it…**

The next scene shows Urzaiz Deborah who was seen typing on the computer's console as she puts up a holographic display of Japan's map layout as it was swarmed with red dots indicating the number of Arthurs as Rentaro saw the situation when he makes his leave as Pharsalia follows him.

**Let me be straight to you**

**But I'm breaking to pieces, more and more**

**Acting on the X…**

The next scene shows Rentaro who was seen walking alone by himself as he was coming towards the whole army of Arthurs shadowed as silhouettes as it reveals six more unknown Arthurs and a mysterious man above. But, he was joined by the Arthur Hunters, Yohei's group, Takeda, and Kazumi as they all ran towards the army and clashed.

**I'm losing my mind oh I'm spinning**

**In the rain, you're far away, hiding**

**Each day comes to an end, but…**

**I can't find the exit (I'll see it there)**

The scene shows Rentaro battling against Dancho at the ruined skyscraper building as their blades clashed between daggers and a sword as it leaves a burst of wind, blowing away some of the debris. Takeda and Kazumi clashes with Tozoku and Yohei as the two groups battle against each other at the cargo docks as Yohei shatters the ground that comes close to them but the two dodged but Kazumi goes in for the attack and clash blades again against Tozoku.

**Living in my evil make-up**

**Oh I don't even trust myself**

**Still now I'm bleeding red**

**See you deep in your soul…**

The next scene then shows all Arthurs wiping out all of the army but are confronted by the mysterious man as he controls over many Excaliburs. As the rest were worn out, Rentaro and Dancho stood up as she performs a fairy fusion with Nuckelavee as she reveals her fairy fusion form. Rentaro joins in as he grapples himself into the air as the two combines their attack against the Collector as screen becomes bright, transitioning the scene. Thus, the last scene shows the cast of characters as Rentaro, Takeda, Kazumi, and Dancho stood on the skyscraper building during the night as the view zooms out to show the city itself.

* * *

**[FLASHBACK - TWO YEARS AGO]**

7/8/2019 **Alleyway, Sonomori City, Japan** Evening - Rainy

***Persona 3 OST - The Voice Someone Calls**

In the rainy night time of Sonomori City… Rentaro, who was injured at that time when he picked a fight with the group of thugs. However, things are not the slightest when he is wounded by one of the thugs who wounded his right arm. He held onto that wound to prevent his blood from pouring out. He failed to protect himself at this moment.

"Heh… You got guts, but you don't even have the balls to fight us three." The first thug taunted him as he played with his knife.

"Seriously, look at your face! It's so hilarious! I wanna beat you up so badly! Yet, I'm pissed you let that woman go from us." The second thug held his metal pipe as he crouched on the ground to stare down at his eyes.

"Hey, guys. Can't we just get rid of him? He wasted our time." The third thug spoke in a boorish manner as he yawned. "Plus, we should get out of the rain soon…"

"You assholes… If you want to kill me now… then do it… My life is wasted anyways…" The wounded Rentaro asked for his death as he doesn't seem to live his life anymore. Though, the thugs were eager about it.

"Hah! You really want to die that fast? So be it! Don't start crying in the afterlife, punk! So say your prayers!" The first thug readied his knife as he held it off-hand.

It was time for Rentaro to close his eyes and accept his death… was it worth it? The way he chose this? But, in the nick of time as it was too sudden. Three laser beams suddenly killed the thugs right in the chest as they fell. Rentaro heard the noise but… he did not die. But still confused. He slowly opens his eye as he begun to look at the silhouette of a female figure which was floating. Then, she revealed herself. Her clothing was rather unusual to him, in which he can't simply comprehend. But she had light violet hair, red eyes, and two ear-like headgear. But, she also has that red gem on her chest. For the first time, he has never encountered a mysterious person like her.

"This world is surely weird.~ I'm surprised these guys really wanted to kill you. But no worries. I just saved your life, nya!~" The girl said as she happily had her hands close to her chin like a cat. But, she hovered towards him which Rentaro looked at her back. "You don't seem good, do you?~ Hmm? I guess this is your first time seeing me?"

"W-Who… are you?" Rentaro asked her as she proceeds to introduce herself.

"Me? My name is Pharsalia. Your people is what they call me… a Legend Fairy. If you're curious enough, I can destroy this world and alter history. But, I won't do that, nya!~" Pharsalia continued. "Now, what's your name?"

"Rentaro Yamauchi…" Rentaro said his name as it took the fairy's interest.

"Rentaro, was it? You're a strange person… but I like you. But I can help fix that. I can give you the power you need. I could be your very own fairy partner as well!~ But… it'll come with a price…" Pharsalia offered him a chance. A chance that he can cheat death. "So, what will you choose? You wish to accept my offer or die here peacefully?"

"I… I want to live… even by means of obtaining new power…" Rentaro explains his reason for power… and a reason to live. Though, this caused Pharsalia to crack up a smile on her face.

"Good choice, Rentaro Yamauchi. I'm sure you'll be the one who can beat this unjust game. Shall we begin?~" Pharsalia asked him as he begins to nod. Just as that, she conjures an orb of light which raises up the sky, enlarging the whole area as Rentaro looked at the orb that blinds him with light… and thus, everything changed…

* * *

**[PRESENT DAY]**

4/8/2021 **Yamauchi Residence, Sangaizen Apartments, Sonomori City, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

***Persona 5 OST - Beneath the Mask**

It was a normal day in Sonomori City, everything seemed calm at the apartment homes where everything used to be calm. At the second floor of the apartment, Rentaro was seen cooking his own breakfast in which he was seen cooking eggs. However, he left the chopped lettuce on the bowl in which he can eat. Though, he seemed tired when he woke up. In his mind, he thought living in Sonomori is the usual thing. As if he imagines if the city claims to be a "paradise" or whatnot. Rentaro could stare at the eggs being cooked in the process. He tries to remember the event that happened last night when he fought an Arthur with a guitar. A few minutes has passed, with his eggs fully cooked. He decides to add lettuce and some soy sauce to the mix as he begins eating alone in this apartment as the sunlight shines towards him through the window. But, he didn't seem to care at the moment. Right now, he wanted to kill some time. Which he decided to grab the remote from the table and turn on the TV to see what's going on.

TV News: "In the recent news, there was a gas leak incident that happened at the Amakusa Corporation's Science and Development Lab building last night as one of their robotics started to malfunction and caused an explosion at the 20th floor. The corporation has responded of that incident that it was indeed their fault but no one got hurt. But they said everything will be fixed swiftly and atone for their mistakes in hopes to create new technology that will improve people's lives. On the other news-"

"Hmph. As if." Rentaro shrugged as he turned off the TV in which he continues to eat his breakfast.

Though, he doesn't mind being alone. Except when his fairy, Pharsalia who likes to intrude his apartment just to simply check on him. Though, he remembers her as a partner. But, does he remember Pharsalia's powers? Of how they're destructive? But the question is: Why did he became a Arthur? What was his purpose? A desire to survive? However, he didn't care about it. Yet, his mind is stuck with one mission… to destroy all Excaliburs in Japan… no matter what it takes. Just as a few minutes later once again, he finishes eating his breakfast as he decides to take the plate at the sink in which he proceeds to clean it. Just as that, he proceeds to stretch his arms to remain flexible. He wondered to himself if he is going to do something today. Suddenly, he heard his phone vibrating as he looked at the table in which he left it there. His face remains blank at the moment as he decided to approach to the table as he grabs the phone. It appears to be a text message from a person he knew by the name of Urzaiz Deborah. Rentaro taps the message on the screen as it shows up. So, he proceeds to read it in his mind.

_**[Title: Come to my lab. / From: Urzaiz Deborah - To: Rentaro Yamauchi]**_

"Hey there, Ren-boy. I heard you got rid of Guitarist Arthur last night at Loveless. You did well, good thing my drone manage to record it this time. But, you need to come to my lab. If you're going to ask about Arthurs I detected? That will come later. However, I wanted to test out my new gear made from the materials and parts from my company in Georgia. Again, please don't be late. And! Don't pretend that you were out going to Kichijoji at some jazz club. You hear me, 'kay?~ See you!"

"Seriously, Doc? At the time like this? Well… You better promise me for more Arthurs to hunt." Rentaro sighed as he puts his phone to his right pocket.

While he was wearing a grey t-shirt that had white bold words that says 'DON'T ASK ME FOR SHIT.'. To be honest, he doesn't care about wearing it. But, he decides to head out as he grabs his grey hoodie with a white bold line coming down on the sleeve of the hoodie on both sides. He wears it on and prepares his leave. He opens the door… only to encounter a woman who is in her 60s. She doesn't seem to happy about it but rather serious. Only to glare at Rentaro's eyes for a reason.

"Rentaro… Don't think you're going somewhere! Where's the rent you're paying me? I don't have time to waste, boy! Can't you understand that my role of this job is important to me!?" The old lady shouted at him. She doesn't show hostility but instead… it was her aggressiveness. "Speak up, boy! Where's my pay!?"

"Gimme me break, ya old hag… I've collected enough yen just to pay you, alright?" Rentaro continued as he decides to grab out his wallet and give her 2,500 yen. Only for her to quickly snag it and put it in her pouch. "Tch… you're like a goblin…"

"What's that? Be happy just because I'm letting you off the hook thanks to your pay that you give me. Now if you're gonna do some shit, do whatever you want. I'll be collecting their cash next door. Remember, brat!" The old lady continued decided to move to the next door, she turned around to look at her. "The next pay will be a bit higher than you expect. You better pay me 3,000 yen by the next two months! Ya hear me, brat!?"

"Tch… Snotty goblin…" Rentaro quietly spoke as an insult to her until she heard what he said.

"I heard that! That's 4,000 for you, you ungrateful shit!" The old hag yelled at her as she kept walking. He was pretty annoyed by the result.

"Whatever…" Rentaro shrugged off as he prepares his leave as he decides to head downstairs and makes his exit of the apartment as the sun was still up. "Anyways… I need to pay Doc a visit to see what's up."

He makes his way by running to her lab of some sorts. Meanwhile… as Rentaro continues running down the street. The mysterious woman who watched him from afar from the street. However, she was seen on her bike that looks oddly weird for a design like that. But for her appearance, she is a young woman in her 30s with a shoulder length blonde hair and purple eyes. But she wears a black sunglasses quite often. She also wears a sexy-like black leather biker suit that exposes her cleavage, her shoulders and her butt. She even wears black boots that goes up to her calves. Around her neck is a cross-shaped necklace. Though, she seemed happy which she seemed interested in her. Next is her strange black motorbike that has a female figure with a diamond motif repeated on this vehicle. The face, very large breasts with a cup size of N, and legs form parts of the bike. Though, it's obvious that the body of the woman part of the young woman's bike would act as a seat for a rider would lay on top of her. The bike's face is under the helmet where the speedometer would normally be.

"Hmm… Urzaiz, huh? No wonder why you have this boy working for you. Talk about a helper's dirty work, hmm?~ Don't you think, J?" The woman with blonde hair then proceeds with a smile as she places her left hand and softly rubs the metallic breast, causing the bike to respond in a metallic resonance of pleasure.

"E-Excuse me?" The young man with black hair who was seen wearing a jacket and jeans as he was curious enough to see what's going on.

"Hmm? Is there a problem?" The young woman asked him as he seemed shy… but blushing for some reason.

"N-No… I want to say you have a pretty smoking bike you have there, miss." The man complimented her about the bike as she seemed happy about it.

"Why thank you, boy. Now then, if you'll-" The woman was about to head off on her motorbike until he stopped her.

"W-Wait, wait, wait!" The man continued. "C-Can I touch your bike, please!?"

"Alright… fine. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" The woman sighed as she got off her bike, allowing the man to give himself a chance.

"Oh man… I'm so lucky today! What am I gonna touch today… Hmm? Well hello, baby… Heheh~..." The man started to blush more in ecstasy. But, his nose starts to bleed when his eyes is aiming for the bike's big breasts for some reason. As if a pervert would do that. When his hand was about to reach for it…

**[THWACK!]**

The young woman stopped him with a roundhouse kick to the side of his head as he fell on the ground. The man felt intense pain until she plants her foot on top of his stomach.

"Seriously… When I let you to touch my bike. I can't let you touch that one. Do that again, I'll break both of your fingers, you hear me?" The woman glared at the man as she lets go of her foot, causing the man to get up and run away in fear.

"Y-YES, MA'AM!" The man proceeded to run away as fast as he can as the people avoiding him of what's going on. She didn't care anyways as she got back on her motorbike.

"Now then… Let's go, J. I think it's time for us to go somewhere else." The woman then decides to head off as she revs the bike's engine and drives off on the road as she decided to go somewhere as her motive remains unknown.

* * *

4/8/2021 **Junkyard, Sonomori City, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

As time passes later on… Rentaro makes his way to the junkyard that is far from the vibrant city brimming with advanced technology. As if the view of Sonomori is not quite futuristic nor resembling in some cyberpunk-style in this city. However, the Junkyard is located far from the city itself, but a little close to the residential area. Though, the area is quite spacious filled with destroyed vehicles, appliances, empty barrels, and other junk that are piled among each other. He proceeds to stand near the gate as he looked at the security camera which it begun to look at him. Then, he begins to hear a familiar voice.

"Alright, come right on in." The voice of a woman spoke through the speakers from the camera as the gate began to open. Allowing Rentaro to pass through as the gate closes itself.

He continues to walk as he enters the spacious area filled with dry dirt and small overgrowth on the ground. But still, this is a Junkyard filled with junk. Rentaro takes a deep breath as he proceeds to head inside the large abandoned-looking warehouse when he slides open the large door that blocks his way. Inside the warehouse is filled with futuristic-looking technology. From holographic screens, gear development, and large life-size tubes to fit people inside and fill it with liquid. To him, it's more nothing than a sci-fi clique. There, he looks at the large holographic monitor is where a woman is working on something. Rentaro knew this woman well. She had a blonde-greyish hair, long wavy hair, yellow eyes, round reading glasses, earrings, normal breasts in which she has a habit of putting pens between her breasts just in case, and she wore a black dress with lab coat on top of it. She is also wearing kneesocks that reaches to her thighs, black heels, and notably her skin is a little tan. But, she was seen working on the command console as she was trying to design something important.

"Hey, Doc. I made it. You think I'm not late?" Rentaro asked her as he approached her. But, the women with a lab coat stops him be making a stop gesture with her hand palm.

"Not now… However, you're just in time. But I'm currently working on something that I must test. Soon, I'll need your help on this." The woman said as she continues typing down on the command console as the machine that creates tools, weapons, and gear proceeds to create it with the exact materials.

**-[URZAIZ DEBORAH]-**

**[OWNER OF SERAPH ARGENTUM TECHNOLOGIES]**

**[A WEALTHY, PROFESSIONAL INVENTOR AND SCIENTIST]**

**Urzaiz Deborah**, one of the famously known inventors in America and the original inventor of cyber augmentations that allows normal humans to push beyond their limits. However, she is also the owner of her own corporation in Georgia known as **Seraph Argentum Technologies**… SAT for short. Thus, her corporation is known for creating weapons, exo-suits that give people super soldier-like capabilities, and other technology that can benefit human lifestyles. This earned her the highest reputation and wealth among other corporations like Amakusa, which still rivals against Seraph as a competition. She came to Japan by herself in order to investigate the mysterious phenomenon that struck Japan known as "**The Coalescence**". A phenomenon where the bright light that engulf Japan, which remain unchanged. Except with the rise of people wielding weapons which they call "Excaliburs", which makes people as an "Arthur". The trigger of the phenomenon remains unknown at this moment. As of currently, Urzaiz is also a caretaker towards Rentaro after the event of why both Rentaro and Urzaiz met each other. However, Urzaiz herself knows more about Arthurs and Excaliburs. Nor why did they appear. Which is why her speculations can be quite precise.

"Okay? Also, Doc. Can you perform some checkups on me? Something's bothering me after the fight against an Arthur with a guitar last night. I just can't seem to avoid it. As if fate is pressured onto me." Rentaro questions himself in which Urzaiz stops typing on the keyboard and looks at him.

"Hmm? Why is that? Plus a checkup? Sometimes, I'd ask you for that and now you're asking me about it today? You sure changed a lot. After all, I've seen people changing of who they are as time passes. Can you tell me of what's gotten into your mind?" Urzaiz sat on the office chair and looked at him.

"I don't know. It's like… someone is weighing me down. The more I keep fighting. How am I supposed to question myself." Rentaro said as he crossed his arms as he feels down a bit. However, Urzaiz begins to think until she snaps her fingers as an idea.

"Hmm… I can solve that for you, Ren-boy. Why not go to the pod and I'll start the checkup. So that way you'll feel better in no time. Shall we begin?" Urzaiz asked him as he nods. "Well then, let's started so you can get rid of your worries."

So, Rentaro follows Urzaiz when she propels herself with a chair when she begins to open the tube with her tablet. He begins to enter inside the tube when he stood there as it closes the hatch. She began using her tablet as the green fluid starts to fill up the tube as it surrounds him. Though, he seems to get tired slowly when he was fully covered underwater with the fluid as if it's healing his body. Suddenly, his mind starts to sink in. He begins to recall his memories when he first met Urzaiz last year after a gruesome battle against a fearsome Arthur…

* * *

**[ONE YEAR AGO]**

One year ago… it was night in the vibrant city of Sonomori. However, it was raining hard. However, Urzaiz… who was walking alone until she found the body of Rentaro in which he's still alive. But, he was wounded after a gruesome fight. His left cheek was covered in blood, along with his Excalibur Daggers, hoodie, and his hands. However, his left hand was covering the deep wound in which he was stabbed. Still, he managed to survive in the process. But, she continues to look at him…

"You seem hurt, boy. And Arthur like you really like to embrace death, huh?" Urzaiz said to him as she had a straight look on her face while she held an umbrella. However, the wounded Rentaro points his dagger towards to her.

"Leave me be… Please… I want to rest peacefully…" Rentaro coldly replied as he drops his arm as he was still wounded.

"Hmm? Is that how you talk to a lady? C'mon. I've got a better idea than dying." Urzaiz then continued. "How about I can take you to my lab and fix you up. And in return, I'll provide you information about the Arthurs you're hunting. Is that a deal?"

"...Will you promise me on that…?" Rentaro asked her as she nodded.

"Of course! I always keep my promises. You can trust me." Urzaiz said as Rentaro never thought she'd be the woman who'd keep her promise for him. However, he was planning to pass away peacefully… but was given another chance to live once again.

"Fine… I'll trust you… promise me… that I want to fight again…" Rentaro said as he begins to cough out blood.

"Don't speak… I'll try to carry you… I guess?" Urzaiz said as she drops her umbrella and decided to carry Rentaro… finding out that he's somewhat light. Though, she knows what she must do… taking him back to her lab to heal him.

* * *

**[PRESENT DAY]**

As soon after he remembers that memory. His mind comes back into reality… he can hear the sound of the submerged waters. He slowly opens his eyes as he was still inside the tube, still filled with green fluid that heals him. Urzaiz looked at him the whole time when she was checking his vital signs of his body… it seemed clear at the moment as he is okay. She begins to tap on the tablet as the fluid starts to drain since his checkups are done. Just as it was finished, he exits out of the tube and looked at her.

"Thanks, Doc… to be honest… I feel much better now." Rentaro then continued as he stretches his arms. "Perhaps I've been worrying too much in the past."

"I see. Though, it says you're perfectly fine. However, I guess I can accept that. Now then, will you be helping me with the project I'm working on? I've been designing this special gauntlet that will absorb damage and return back as a powerful one. I'm sure you're interested in it, Ren-boy.~" Urzaiz spoke in her usual tone as she winked at him. He was rather unfazed.

"Uhh… Yes?" Rentaro answered in a confused look on his face. However, Urzaiz is more pleased as she quickly responded gleefully.

"Great! I knew you'd be up for my little task! Now then… Here… it is! Ta-da!~" Urzais brings out a pair of brass knuckles-looking gauntlets much to his curiosity. "Behold! My first weapon project focused on damage absorption! I named it 'Extella Prime' because reasons. I'd love to use it for testing but I'd rather rely on you. Now then, put these on and I'll give you the instructions."

"Okay? Though, I'm fine using my daggers to fight and grapple around. But are you sure you want me to keep it?" Rentaro asked her as she panicked to correct him.

"No no no! I still intend to keep it. Like I said, these gauntlets are confidential so I can't let anyone use it but you… but I still need to keep it so I can make tweaks with it. Now… Let's begin." Urzaiz continues as she explains Rentaro about the weapon's functionality. "First off, this weapon is meant to be defensive and lethal. With this, you can throw serious punches that are meant to be destructive. Which is why these gauntlet will augment your arm if you use them. It doesn't make your body go fast but your arms does. Which is why I designed this concept."

"I get the picture. When do I get to start punching things?" Rentaro asked her as she had a smile on her face.

"Just follow me outside of my lab. I got some junk for you to test on." Urzaiz then heads out of her lab as he begins to follow her. Then for a few minutes later. Both Rentaro and Urzaiz were t the training area filled with junk that acts like an arena or some sort. However, Urzais went on ahead as he stood here to watch her walk a few steps and stops there. "Alright, if you want to start punching things. You'll need to absorb damage."

"What? I wanted to punch-" Rentaro's sentence was interrupted as she responded.

"The weapon in its current power is weak right now. Which is why you need to absorb damage like people shooting bullets at you… or trying to slash you with a sword. Now then…" Urzaiz then brings out a pistol which is a USP-45 as she loads in the clip. "Don't worry, these are rubber bullets so these can't kill you."

Rentaro reacted when she is about to aim towards him and fires a few bullets. Only for him to defend himself when the weapon's functionality reacts as it deploys a shield as it soaks in a lot of damage caused by the bullet's impact. After a few shots, the weapons becomes charged up in the process as he lowers down the energy shield.

"Y-You could have just warned me if you're going to take a shot!" Rentaro retorted as he was a bit freaked out there.

"Ahh, sorry. Force of habit. I just want to see the test done. Ahem! Next step!" Urzaiz continued as she points at the broken car left on the field. "Now that your weapon is charged up. I want you to punch a car to see how powerful it can be."

"Right… if you say so." Rentaro readied his fist as he walks towards the broken car as he prepares himself to throw a swift right punch. "HA!"

**[POW! FWOOSH! CRASH!]**

The destructive force of a punch reacted as the broken car was pushed back as lightly crashed into a pile of metal junk. Rentaro was surprise of how capable it can be. Much to Urzaiz's satisfaction, she types down in her tablet's note to keep track of the details.

"Amazing! The performance is spot on! This is surely the advancement I have created! You did well, Ren-boy. Now then, as promised. I can give you any information about any Arthurs that are suddenly appearing-" Suddenly, Urzaiz's tablet picks up a reading as it catches his attention. "Which is happening right now."

Both Rentaro and Urzaiz rushed their way back into the lab of the warehouse. She begins to type in the command console as it displays a map of Japan, zooming close up to Sonomori City as there were 6 red dots that were located at that specific area. Rentaro seemed serious about it. Yet, he remained his cool.

"I see… six Arthurs has been detected at the Shiorijoji, Sonomori's largest commercial market and plaza. However, they seemed to be grouped together. Perhaps they're fighting? Or working together? Hmm… Ren-boy. I leave this to… you…" Urzaiz looks behind to find Rentaro gone… in which he left to destroy six Excaliburs. Suddenly, she noticed. "Ahh, he still has my Extella Prime! Did I just forget to ask him? Oh well, I'll try to ask him to take it back once he finishes his job."

Meanwhile outside of the junkyard where Rentaro was seen running his way there to Shiorijoji. Then, Pharsalia appeared behind him as she was following him while floating. He didn't seem to care at all.

"It seems you still have some job of destroying Excaliburs, Rentaro.~" Pharsalia said as she had a smile on her face.

"Oh? Then where were you while I had talks with the Doc? Don't tell me you were out killing again…" Rentaro asked her as Pharsalia shook her head.

"Huh? No I didn't! Plus, I hear you're going after the six Arthurs. Apparently, I know them well. Or do I? Hmm… I wonder…" Pharsalia ponders after she leaves him some sort of hint.

"What are you on about, Pharsalia? What do you mean you know them?" Rentaro asked her as she simply shrugged.

"I dunno. Ask for yourself. Perhaps you'll find what you want. Now then, If you'll excuse me… I got places to be. See you!~" Pharsalia decided to head off as she flies up and disappears in the sky. Though, he was annoyed a little bit. But that doesn't stop him from going to Shiorijoji to find the Arthurs in that area. But all he could say is 'Gimme a break' inside his mind and move on.

* * *

4/8/2021 **Shiorijoji, Sonomori City, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Just as Rentaro made his way to Shiorijoji, one of Sonomori's known locations for having a huge plaza for people to chat with each other surrounded with various stores from games, food, clothing, and more. Thus, which gained the amount of tourists to come here. As of currently, the place is flooded with people as they're going on and about. He was definitely sure that the six Arthurs would be here. Unaware that he still has Urzaiz's weapon with him.

"Alright… one of them could be Arthurs in this place. It would have been obvious if the Arthurs would do something stupid like threatning people for money. Just gotta be on the lookout for that. Could have asked Pharsalia to help me out so it would have been easy for me. Hmm? Oh… Urzaiz's weapon… I forgot to give her back… or she didn't mentioned it when this happened. Oh well, I'll do something about it." Rentaro sighed as he begins his search to hunt down six Arthurs while blending in with the public.

But he remembers one thing ever since he became an Arthur… Arthurs attract other Arthurs no matter how far you are nor hiding. But for him, he does not have that ability to sense nearby Arthurs but relies on Urzaiz's assistance to do so. Rentaro himself, he had fought many battles alone and counting. Other Arthurs might view him a sole hunter who wants nothing but to destroy Excalibur. But in his mind, he recalls the voices of past Arthurs who lost their Excaliburs and destroyed by Rentaro. The voices haunts him but he didn't seem to care. He gained the title of many former Arthurs… he was called by many but few titles, '**Nocturnal Assassin**', '**Shrouded Striker**', '**The Grim Reaper**'. He begins to wonder if all Arthurs really hated him, nor having a personal grudge against him. Worst case scenario... He would have gotten a bounty on his head for two-hundred grand of yen. But it was only his imagination inside his mind. He continued walking around the area of Shiorijoji in search for Arthurs. It would have been worse if he gets into a fight against a yakuza or street thugs. He wouldn't like to get involved.

Few hours has passed… He has found no Arthurs within this area at all. Everytime he walks around the plaza, he couldn't sense to find them. Instead, he tried to kill boredom by going to Shiorijoji's finest arcade called Willowing Spectre Arcade which is a home to Japan's fighting game esports, Men Dou Kote Ramen to prevent his starvation, Helena Winter Voltus clothing store for window shopping, and the bustling outdoor market. However, he did buy some meat kebabs to eat some protein. He continues to walk down the plaza once again at the lifestyle area of it… he comes to see that isn't familiar to him or which he has never explored before. The place seems to have it's own nightclub… far from it, it even has a hostess club as well. To him, he'd prefer to stay away from it. Suddenly, he comes across a woman dressed in a sexy rabbit costume. Possibly used as a hostess or something. She had a long blonde hair tied into a braid, blue eyes, and fairly big breasts. She seems to be holding out fliers which supposed to be a promotional material for the hostess club.

"C-Come to the Clover Rabbit Club! You can spend time talking to us and we'll treat you nicely!~" The blonde woman tried to send fliers to some people but were not interested. He didn't want to waste time to check the Hostess club out but he really needs to get going and hunt down the six Arthurs. Just as he continued walking… He was suddenly stopped by the woman who wanted his attention.

"Excuse me sir?~" The blonde woman continued as she passes out a poster for him as she winked at him. He was rather unfazed. "Would you be interested to join this hostess club that has recently opened just today? I promise you that I'll treat you nice and fine.~"

"Ahh… Sorry. I have no interest in it. Thank you, though. I have places to be." Rentaro rejects the offer of the poster as he decided to continue on walking for his search. However, the woman sighed as she noticed something strange… Strange about this man. Though, she seems suspicious about Rentaro for some reason. In which she glared at him.

"Hmm… This guy… I can sense him… Is he hiding something? He's definitely an Arthur of this world… I should tell my team about this and-" The blonde woman was muttering to herself until she got interrupted by the owner of the hostess club.

"Hey, lady. Are you okay?" The owner of the club asked her as she noticed.

"I-I'm okay!" The woman responded quickly as she continues her job… But again, she seems suspicious about the man named Rentaro. What does she want with him?

Meanwhile, Rentaro continues his search for Excaliburs he must destroy. In his mind, he feels like he's getting tired for some reason. All the searching gave him a thought to simply give up. Was it Urzaiz's error on that part? Suddenly, he heard a commotion going on of a woman pleading for help… which was found near the alleyway when he looked at it. So, he proceeds to overhear the conversation which was going on. The male with a black beanie cap and a jacket was seen trying to flirt with a young woman… with a miko outfit of a shrine maiden? She is a brunette with a very long hair and green eyes. Though, she is one of the most beautiful young women if a man ever falls into her charm.

"Heheh… Don't be shy, babe. You look great in the outfit! I mean, look at you! No wonder why talking to shrine maidens is a blessing!" The thug continued. "What do you say? Want to hang out with me?"

"N-No… Stop it…" The young woman pleaded as she looks away. The thug continued to pressure her as he pleases. However, Rentaro knows that woman during his high school days. But, he wouldn't let this slide as some person would stoop so low to flirt with a shrine maiden. He had to step in…

"Hey, hands off my friend here…" Rentaro coldly spoke as he approaches into the scene when the Thug noticed at him.

"Huh? Who the hell are you!? It's best for you to not interrupt my date with this babe. Oh wait, she's your friend like you told me. Like who cares anyways! How about you turn around and leave. So we can pretend this never happened." The thug threatened him but it didn't scare him enough. However, he countered him back with his statement.

"Oh? Is that supposed to intimidate me? How amusing. How about this, you brat. I'll give you two options… One: Walk away and forget what happened here. Or two: I'll give you a warning that'll piss your pants and you'll be crying to your mommy and daddy. Choose wisely." Rentaro threatened him back with options. The thug felt pressured as he grit his teeth… so, he made his decision.

"Screw you, asshole!" The thug was about to throw the right hook until he quickly countered it when he grabbed his fist, casting it aside as he quickly ran towards him. He performs a thrust with his right palm right on to his head, knocking him down. The thug about to get back up but it was too late… Rentaro walked towards the Thug as he stomps his left foot to his neck.

"You chose the second option. Which turns out to be a wrong answer. I'll say this again 'cause I hate repeating the same crap. Leave my friend alone and forget what happened. Don't mention me or my appearance. If you do… I'll come for you without warning. Behave and obey, I'll let you live." Rentaro then steps away as the thug regains his breathing.

"S-Shit… O-Okay… okay… I'll leave you alone. P-Please don't kill me! I swear! I swear I'll forget what happened!" The thug got up as he proceeds to run away in fear as he exited out of the alleyway. Rentaro sighs and looks at her.

"Yuyaki-san… Are you okay? What are you doing here out in Shiorijoji?" Rentaro asked her as she had a hard time explaining…. She felt uneasy after her first encounter with a thug.

**[YUYAKI KONPAKU]**

**[MAIDEN OF THE KONPAKU SHRINE]**

**Yuyaki Konpaku**, she is currently the last Shrine Maiden of the **Konpaku Shrine** after her mother passed away. However, she taught herself of surviving in this world. But she still manages and tends to her duty. But people rarely come to her shrine to pay some offering. However, Yuyaki is a childhood friend to Rentaro when they're both young. Her kindness gained respect to some people but she only trusts Rentaro due to their connection. In which she gets help from him. Oddly enough, it's like helping a sister out to run her errands. However, Rentaro almost visits her Shrine everyday to get her blessing, as a sign to move on a normal life without problems. As of currently, she lives alone at her shrine.

"Umm… I wanted to go out doing grocery to cook something for myself… I was thinking about calling you but I wanted to try going to Shiorijoji by taking a train there." Yuyaki had a hard time explaining as she blushes.

"Just grocery?" Rentaro continued as he thought about it. "I think I can help you with that. But you need my protection. The thugs and yakuzas might be coming for you so you need to stay at my side. Is that okay?"

"Y-Yes! I'd love to! I'll tell you of what food I need, okay?" Yuyaki nodded and asked him. In which he agreed. The two decided to leave the alleyway as they proceeded to do the usual on buying food so she can cook something up back at home. As they're at the grocery store, both Rentaro and Yuyaki continued the same thing as usual when she told Rentaro about what vegetables she wanted. He didn't seem to mind but he made sure he listens well.

* * *

4/8/2021 **Konpaku Shrine, Sonomori City, Japan** Afternoon - Clear Sky

After their visit to Shiorijoji, Rentaro and Yuyaki took the train back as they climbed steps that leads to her shrine. As both reached there, Yuyaki was pleased that she was able to stay right be his side. For Rentaro, he wasn't able to visit her Shrine for a few weeks.

"So, Yuyaki-san. I hope that helped you out with the food you need. Going to cook something up nice?" Rentaro asked her as she nods.

"Y-Yes. Though, I've been wondering, Rentaro-kun… W-Would you like to try out my cooking? I've been thinking that you might have been hungry right about now… If that's alright with you?" Yuyaki asked him as he decided to agree on it.

"Sure, I don't mind trying out your cooking. But first, may I have our blessing at your shrine? I was hoping I should get some more motivation." Rentaro asked her about it as she was more than happy to help him out in return.

"Feel free to, Rentaro-kun. I hope you'll feel better after the blessing. I'll let you know once the food is ready." Yuyaki smiled as she heads her way to start cooking.

And so the time has passed as it was sunset… Rentaro managed to pray in order to receive his blessing and decided to eat Yuyaki's food that she made using vegetables. It almost reminded him of his mother's cooking. But he did spent time talking to his childhood friend. Yuyaki wanted to get back to her duties. And for Rentaro, he needed to call it a day and bid goodbye to her just to make his leave. He was reminded by Yuyaki to stay safe. But he knew that. He went down the steps and prepares to head back to the apartment despite the fact that he still has Extella Prime with him. However… he was interrupted by two people who have been looking for him.

"Excuse me? Are you the Arthur who wields two daggers?" The voice of a young man spoke as he noticed him. The young man had red hair, white undershirt with a black school uniform, and a long scarf tied to his waist. The other was a young woman with blue hair, and a school uniform as well. However, In his mind… was he found out already? He had to make a lie in order to make them go away.

"Arthur? Who are you talking about? I believe you got the wrong person here." Rentaro lied as he was ready to leave… that is until the blue haired girl suddenly summoned her weapon which looks like a sheathed katana as she swung her sword in an iai stance. Rentaro quickly ducked as he rolled safely and turned around… finding out that the young girl has a katana which none other than to be Excalibur. "Trying to attack an unarmed man. How low can you go, girl?"

"Stop spewing your lies. We know you're an Arthur! Draw out your weapon. Now!" The young woman points her sword as the young high schooler tried to stop her.

"Kazumi-chan. Stop this! You'll bring out more attention!" The young man who called her name, Kazumi as he didn't want a violent encounter soon enough.

"I refuse, Takeda-kun. This man needs to be stopped. For that he killed many Arthurs." Kazumi replied back to the young man named Takeda as Rentaro was confused of what she said. In which he corrected her as Kazumi attacked again with an overhead, forcing him to summon his Excalibur Daggers to defend himself as blades collided.

"I have not killed anyone, girl. I only destroyed their Excaliburs and that's all…" Rentaro retorted as he steps back, allowing Kazumi to lower her weapon and makes her weapon disappear. So does his daggers.

"You only destroy their Excaliburs but not killing them? That would be the safest way but I don't believe it-" Kazumi was interrupted by Takeda as he approached him.

"Sir, I'm sorry about my friend over here who tried to attack you. To explain this… we're both Arthurs. We heard rumors about you of how you fought many Arthurs and some call you… What was it again?" Takeda tried to think as Kazumi talks in with a serious expression.

"Nocturnal Assassin, Shrouded Striker, The Grim Reaper… He's been called by many Arthurs who were defeated by him." Kazumi added as Rentaro was surprised that his reputation has taken notice from many Arthurs that he defeated.

"My, you know well about me. However, If you plan to fight me right away… Chances are you'll not survive and have your Excaliburs destroyed. Do you really wish you want te be defeated that quick?" Rentaro question the two as Takeda intervenes.

"W-Wait! We don't want to fight you here. We should do this somewhere else. Kazumi-san. Do you agree with this?" Takeda asked his friend as she had no choice but to comply.

"Fine… I'll agree to this, Takeda-kun. Let's go somewhere else…" Kazumi headed off to find a suitable place where they can fight without gathering anyone's attention. Takeda then bowed in apology.

"Again, I'm sorry that you're involved with this. Come with us and we'll try to explain once we're there." Takeda runs to follow his friend. He had no choice of what's going on here. But he has to follow them.

* * *

4/8/2021 **Norizaka Park, Sonomori City, Japan** Afternoon - Clear Sky

Norizaka Park… one of the lesser parks that was created four years ago. People rarely come here but it's infamously known for shady meetups at night when it comes to street thugs making suspicious deals. But it can be used on a honeymoon on some occasions. Rentaro, Takeda, and Kazumi arrived to the park where there is no one around. But the two young Arthurs decided to introduce themselves… in irony, Takeda going first.

"Now, where are my manners. The names **Takeda Amamiya**, second year at Kyogoku High. I go by Twinblade Arthur as a nickname. And this here is my childhood friend, **Kazumi Sakon**. She's the same year as I am but she's an honor student so people respect her a lot. She goes by Iai Arthur." Takeda finishes the introduction as Kazumi didn't agree about it.

**[TAKEDA AMAMIYA/TWINBLADE ARTHUR]**

**[SECOND YEAR AT KYOGOKU HIGH]**

**[KAZUMI SAKON/IAI ARTHUR]**

**[SECOND YEAR AND HONOR STUDENT AT KYOGOKU HIGH]**

"T-Takeda-kun… W-Why would you introduce me to the cold-blooded assassin?" Kazumi demanded as he sighs.

"So we can know each other. I believe he's not an enemy but I feel like what he's doing is a right cause. Ever since we're Arthurs, Kazumi-chan. We devoted our life to destroy Excaliburs one by one. It's never an easy task because there's over seven-hundred Arthurs left in Japan. Trust me… I know there is some good within him. As long he has a heart. I wouldn't call him a murderer or a monster." Takeda states his facts about him as he was rather surprised by it.

"Seems like you giving me respect. Though, I should show mercy. But you answered your own question of why you became Arthurs." Rentaro continued with a deep breath. "The reason why I became an Arthur… is to clear my name of a mistake I've created… the mess I have to clean. Thus, I have a burden to carry."

"A burden?" Kazumi asked.

"A burden from one year ago… the past I've created as a mistake… I hate it when I try to go deep within my memories…" Rentaro decided not to dig in deeper as Takeda understands.

"If you want to try clearing your name. Then fight me. I can tell you still have good heart within you… I want to experience this battle for myself." Takeda then continued as he summons his Excaliburs of two swords. One red, one blue. "I want to make this simple. Instead of destroying our Excaliburs together. I want you to see if you can disarm my weapons."

"Takeda-kun. Are you serious about this!? You do know he's a dangerous Arthur you're fighting against!?" Kazumi exclaimed as Takeda was aware.

"I know that! This is the only way for him to prove himself." Takeda responded as Rentaro decided to summon his Excalibur Daggers on his hand. Yet, he had a smile on his face.

"You maybe have cheered me up a little. But I'm not gonna hold back once I disarm you. I hope you're ready." Rentaro readied his stance while Takeda did the same.

***Scott Pilgrim vs. The World The Game OST - Boss Time**

**[TAKEDA AMAMIYA/TWINBLADE ARTHUR]**

**Your first friendly opponent. Buys too much belts for fashion.**

**POWER: Conjuring fire from both blades.**

**VS.**

**[RENTARO YAMAUCHI/NAMELESS ARTHUR]**

**The Man with many titles. Too skilled as an assassin.**

**POWER: His daggers are capable of grappling on things.**

**[THIS IS GONNA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER… FIGHT!]**

***Scott Pilgrim vs. The World The Game OST - Bollywood**

"Here I go!" Takeda dashes in first but Rentaro ran second as both were ready to clash blades. However, just as Takeda is about to strike, he slid on the ground when he threw the knife to grapple himself for a boost, sliding under him much to his surprise. He gets up and retracts his dagger and go for the back attack. "Huh!?"

Takeda quickly reacted with a block as he steps back. He propels himself forward with a thrust of two swords. Forcing Rentaro to block the point of the blade with his own daggers. But the powerful force sent him back as Rentaro got back on his feet and stabs the ground to halt the momentum. But this gave Takeda a chance to strike as he jumped up the sky with his twin swords and dives down. He quickly blocks the attack to defend himself, causing a burst of wind to react while Kazumi continues watching. Rentaro pushes him off as he swung his daggers as Takeda blocks his attacks easily. However, Rentaro's fighting style is rather unorthodox to say at least. The twinblade Arthur was quite surprised of how he fights. Knowing that he's been considered as a dangerous person as Kazumi would say. She wanted to join the fight but was forced to sit this one out. As the battle continues on, Rentaro was placed under pressure as Takeda swung his swords as sparks clashed. But, when Takeda was about to reach him when his blades nearly touches his neck. This forced the dagger-wielding Arthur to switch his left dagger as it disappears. He grabs out the left gauntlet of Extella Prime as it conjured a photon shield up, causing it to absorb the damage.

"Guess I still have some tricks up my sleeve." Rentaro said with a cocky smile as Takeda takes a dash back when he was confused.

"You're kidding me… you have a second Excalibur?" Kazumi asked him with a glare.

"No, it's not. It's just a tool that my Doc made." Rentaro continued. "So, Takeda-san. You still eager to defeat me? I have my hopes up. I can't afford to create many mistakes again."

"I understand you. But if you really want to prove yourself to us… Then you'll have to defeat me. Because I'm going all out!" Takeda then prepares to attack as his blades becomes ignited in which he dashed towards him. "Excalibur… CRASH!"

**[FWOOSH!]**

"Well then… If you want it… Then so be it. There's nothing that I can't accomplish. But I still have a heart that beats on!" Rentaro felt confidence as he swung his right dagger towards him but missed. However, he conjures a wire that connect his daggers once as it manages to wrap around his right wrist and pulls him towards him to lose his balance. Takeda didn't have time to react when he accident lets go one of his swords. Rentaro was about to ready his absorbed gauntlet as he performs a left hook right onto the side of his head, causing him to feel the knockback when he finally drops his other sword… "I didn't want to use this… but I want to keep fighting on. Even by means of surviving. However, even if I fail. I'll accept my death with no chances."

**[WINNER: RENTARO YAMAUCHI]**

Takeda, who got up as his swords disappear who understood his resolve. But he wanted to help him. Kazumi approached him. She wasn't pleased that he lost, only for him to let out a chuckle.

"Rentaro-san… I believe you. I know Kazumi-chan here doesn't like me to lose. I feel like I went too easy on you. Heheh." Takeda felt a bit carefree as Rentaro's dagger disappears and puts the Extella Prime away.

"I could imagine that." Rentaro replied as Takeda approaches to him as he lends out his hand as a handshake. "Hmm?"

"Here's to hoping that we'll be come great allies. If you're in trouble, feel free to notify us and we'll fight the Arthurs for you. Hopefully, this is a sign of our friendship." Takeda said to him as Kazumi talks in.

"Takeda-kun! We shouldn't-" Kazumi's sentence was interrupted as he talks in.

"Yeah… I'll place my trust in both of you." Rentaro replied as he shook hands with him. "Now… I need to head back before the night falls. Kazumi-san. I know you don't trust me. But you should understand that we are not enemies. If you intend to fight me… Betray me at your own peril."

Rentaro prepares to make his leave as the sun starts to set after a long fight. Kazumi couldn't bring up to herself. Would she make the right choice? But Takeda knows that his childhood friend isn't being herself. Meanwhile from afar… two mysterious figure who saw the fight which was over as they suddenly left without a sight on the rooftops.

* * *

4/8/2021 **Yamauchi Residence, Sangaizen Apartments, Sonomori City, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

Back outside of the apartments… Rentaro took a long walk back there after the fight with Takeda. It was already night as he silently thinks to himself if becoming an Arthur is a right thing… or a mistake. Even he thought of himself… Is he a hero? Or a villain. He tried to think endlessly of what's right for him. He already made friendships with Takeda but ended up as a rocky start due to Kazumi. He wonders if Pharsalia would be there for him but she remained too playful and teases him a lot. He ignores the fact that he wanted to desperately survive as much as possible without losing his Excalibur Daggers or dying. However, he suddenly felt something was wrong… he could smell the smouldering ash nearby. He comes to find out that there was a building on fire that can be seen… it was the apartment he lived in. He quickly made his way there to find out what's going on. Just as he made it… the building was already in ruins…

***Final Fantasy VII OST - Those Chosen by the Planet (BitSymphony Ver.)**

"N-No! My apartment!" Rentaro yelled in distress as he never knew this would happen. But, his eyes took notice when he saw a mysterious hooded man with a dark green robe with his face hidden… Who could he be?

But he started to realize when his eyes widen. He recalled within his memories… could that be the same person from last year? He had that same robe… He tried to remember more. He remembers fighting him somewhere but doesn't know what was his weapon look like. He knew that he's definitely a Arthur.

"Y-You… It can't be… You can't be real… You're…" Rentaro said as he begins to recognize that man. He turns around as he lends out his hand.

"Hey, kiddo… I've got a favor to ask you…" The mysterious man continued. "Run away. You have to leave. You have to live. That way, our reunion can begin."

"Shut up, bastard! RAAAH!" Rentaro felt rage as he summons his daggers, jumping up into the air to attack him. But it was predictable when his blade reaches by the hair until he mysteriously teleported away… His attack missed that opportunity. "Wha!?"

He looked at the man who stood inside the fire. He begins to turn around and walk away as the flames grew bigger as it engulfs him, disappearing in the process. Rentaro was angry that he didn't get a chance for revenge… It felt like he knew him but doesn't know his name…

"Hold on to that hatred, kiddo…" The echo of the mysterious man taunted him as Rentaro stood there as he held his Excaliburs on his hand, tightening them. As the fire burns down the apartment… everyone who lived there didn't get a chance to survive… including the landlord which the body was found on the asphalt, covered in the stains of blood.

***Final Fantasy VII OST - Underneath the Rotting Pizza**

A few minutes has passed… the clouds cover up the stars as it begins to pour heavy rain on him. His hair and clothes become wet as the droplets touches his skin of his face. He looked up into the sky as the fire still burns the building down. However… someone was behind from afar the entrance of the apartment… It was the blonde woman on the oddly-looking motorcycle once again who has been watching Rentaro behind the scenes. She decided to call him out just to get his attention.

"Rentaro Yamauchi… I've been expecting you. Or should I say… Dagger-wielding Arthur." The woman spoke with her cool personality as he begins to turn around.

"What is it…" Rentaro asked her. "How did you know my name?"

"Relax, boy. I'm not here to fight. I just wanted a simple talk." The woman continued. "I've heard rumors about your hunting down Excaliburs and destroying them. No wonder why the Arthurs really hated you, huh?"

"I get that a lot. I know you don't want to fight. But who are you, really?" Rentaro said to her as his weapons disappear from his hands.

"Now you're asking my attention, boy.~ The names **Rio Hanabusa**. I work for the Sagelight Argentum Agency… Well, I used to be part of it. But you can say I'm a spy, agent, whatever." The woman Rio introduces herself as she smiled as she has her black sunglasses on.

**[RIO HANABUSA]**

**[FORMER AGENT OF SAGELIGHT AGENCY]**

**[CURRENTLY A FREELANCER AGENT WHO RIDES A BIKE]**

**Rio Hanabusa**, considered to be Sagelight's best spies in their agency. But Rentaro doesn't knew her. However, he gets the feeling that she knows too well about him, Excaliburs, and Coalescence Phenomenon. However, he noticed something weird about her bike… it had a female figure that Rio is laying on top of her metal skin. It's sure confusing him. Not to mention the massive breasts on it as well.

***Persona 5 OST - Beneath the Mask -rain-**

"That bike… is that your Excalibur as well?" Rentaro asked her as she nodded.

"True but it's different. Trust me… It's a long story." Rio replied as she strokes the thighs of the bike, causing the bike to moan with a metallic resonance. Much to Rentaro's annoyance.

"I see… But, I wanted to ask you. Why search for me?" Rentaro asked her as she begins to explain it.

"The reason why I've been watching you is because you have connections with Dr. Urzaiz Deborah, correct?" Rio asked him as he has his arms crossed.

"And it means you know her as well?" Rentaro responded as she nods.

"You could say that I'm… friends with her." Rio continued as she decided to provide him a seat. "I could hear the sirens going on. Get on. We don't have time. I'll take you to the Junkyard that Dr. Urzaiz is located."

Rentaro had no choice but to listen to her of what she says. He got on her bike as Rio then revs the bike to drive away out of the scene. Driving down the road while the rain is happening. He tried to ask her of what's going on. How is she friends with the Doc? But most importantly. He remembers in his mind… encountered the same person with the robe again. Does she has information about him?

"Rio-san. I've been wondering… Do you know anything about the man with a robe? I've… been chasing him for a long time but I feel like I know him…" Rentaro asked her as she tried to think in her head. For a few seconds… she responded…

"I don't know anything of that person you've been chasing. Enemy of yours?" Rio asked.

"Yeah. He's an Arthur. But I have no idea what weapon he uses." Rentaro explained about it until Rio dodges the oncoming traffic, scaring him in the process when a truck driver honks at Rio. "C-Careful when you drive! You trying to get me killed!?"

"Relax.~ I know what I'm doing. But you did say that he's an Arthur… I think I could help you out. I need more information because the info you gave me of what he looks like is… It's hard to say but I can't get the clearer picture." Rio said as Rentaro sighs.

"I guess I can try… but I need to find him again… On the downside, I could imagine the Arthurs may hunt me down so I gotta be careful." He said as he looked at the road to find that she's almost there taking Rentaro to the junkyard. Yet, she seems focused on getting there as fast as she can. Would he rely on her help? Then again, he would need to gain her trust.

* * *

4/8/2021 **Junkyard, Sonomori City, Japan** Late Night - Rain

And so Rio managed to take him to the Junkyard outside of the gate. Rentaro got off her bike and looked at her.

"Thanks for the lift, Rio-san. I guess I have a lot of explaining to do when I see her. What are you gonna do now? You wanna go inside and talk to her?" Rentaro asked her as she shook her head.

"Not really. I got places to be. After all, You're sure grateful that I gave you a ride home. So…" Rio said as she grabs the back of Rentaro's head and kissed him on the lips for no reason. For the first time… he blushed. Rentaro took one step back from her after the kiss. "Consider this as my reward.~"

"Y-You kissed me… What the hell…" Rentaro blushed as he looked away. For a few seconds, he looked at her back to see her smile.

"You know, I'm starting to like you…~" Rio continued as she winked at him. "Rentaro Yamauchi, We will see each other again.~"

She then revs her motorcycle and drives her way back to the vibrant city of Sonomori. Rentaro never felt a kiss for the first time… Even though he hardly knows her or gets along with her well.

"Gimme a break… You remind me of Pharsalia too much…" Rentaro shrugged off as he enters into the Junkyard and find Urzaiz first. Hoping he'd return her weapon soon enough. Just as he heads inside the lab. He finds Urzais sleeping on her chair. Was she waiting for him this whole time? But, he decided to call her. "Hey, Doc. I'm back with the weapon I'm supposed to return.

"Uwah! H-Huh? Oh, it's you… And you remember. Sorry that I keep forgetting about what happened. I didn't know you'd keep promises." Urzaiz said as he places the Extella Primes on the table.

"Well… I just had to get it done. Speaking of which. I tested it on a real person… which is an Arthur." Rentaro replied as she begins to yawn.

"Really now? I guess that turned out to be a real success. Did you find the six Arthurs?" Urzais asked as he shook his head.

"Not really. Instead, I encountered two high schoolers that are Arthurs. However, I managed to forge an alliance with each other. In other words… they're allies. Sort of." Rentaro explained about it as she seems to understand.

"I see. Why not bring your allies here tomorrow so I can maybe provide help… Maybe… Maybe I could ask them to test my gadgets and weapons…~" Urzaiz started to think about it much to his dismay. "O-Oh, sorry. Force of habit. Anyways, head on home now. You did well."

"Yeah… about that… the apartment was burned down. So I have no home." Rentaro told her as she was surprised about it.

"Oh… sorry to hear about it. I can help you out. I had one of those RVs I've been collecting. Follow me, I'll lead you of your new home." Urzaiz got up as she grabs an umbrella from a nearby wall as she heads outside, only for Rentaro to follow her. He wanted to settle in after the whole event gone awry. But making his Junkyard as his home? He doesn't seem to be sure about it but has to accept reality. Just as he continues following her, it was obvious that he would find an RV parked next to the warehouse.

"So… This is gonna be my new home?" Rentaro asked her as she nods.

"Yuppers. The engine broke down instantly when I bought this RV a few months back. You should say it's for my… camping trip. But oh well, it still has everything so far. But hey, make yourself at home. I have my own personal room in the warehouse so don't go disturbing me. Okay?" Urzaiz said to him as he shrugged it off.

"I know, I know. Do what you want. I just wanna call it a day." Rentaro said as he almost forgot. "Ahh, Doc. I almost forgot. Do you know someone by the name of… Rio Hanabusa? She gave me a ride back to the Junkyard."

"Sagelight's spy, huh? I never knew she'd be involved with it. To say this… I know her well since we're friends ten years ago. I haven't seen her face in a long time. If she comes again, I'll have to strike a friendly conversation with her again. Heh." Urzaiz thought of it until she realized when she talked to herself. "A-Anyways, Make yourself at home. I'll be busy from here on out until I'm finished with something."

Urzaiz then makes her leave as Rentaro sighs, entering inside the RV as he turned on the lights. It sure looks clean as he looked around. It included a small living room next to the door he came in with a TV installed, fridge, table, leather couches, but no kitchen to cook sadly. He looked to his right at the end of the RV is the bedroom for himself so he could sleep through the night and think upon himself. All the journey he gone through. But it was a rough start to begin with. If he had died, he'll never know what will happen to the world. But inside his mind, his path is clear. He wanted to put an end by destroying all Excaliburs. Whatever it takes, he wants to keep pushing forward. When he felt the presence… he turned round to find Pharsalia who was seen resting on the couch.

"Why are you here, Pharsalia. Didn't you say you went somewhere else?" Rentaro asked her as she shrugged.

"Who knows. I was bored. But when I heard someone burned down the apartment you live in. Things just got way interesting." Pharsalia continued. "That reminds me. You also happened to encounter an old enemy of mine when I was watching you above the skies at Shiorijoji.~"

"Wait, who are you talking about, Pharsalia. Tell me." Rentaro tried asking her as Pharsalia begins to think.

"Hmm… Maybe try to vision a girl with a long braid?" Pharsalia hinted him about it. He seems to understand what she's talking about. He did went to Shiorijoji to find the Arthurs there but there was none. When he started to remember in his mind. He remembered encountering a blonde woman with a long brain and blue eyes wearing a sexy bunny outfit who was sending out fliers. He comes back to reality to ask her.

"You mean the one with a sexy bunny outfit? She was supposed to be a woman working at the hostess club." Rentaro mentioned about the woman as she nods.

"Correct!~ You see… She defeated me once. But don't let this get over your head, Rentaro Yamauchi. She may be a strong Arthur, but you should be careful when you fight her." Pharsalia said as he was a bit confused… This doesn't make any sense.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? I don't get it…" Rentaro said as Pharsalia looked at him with a sly look.

"Which is why I'm explaining things to you. But be warned, She is accompanied by five other Arthurs. If you plan on fighting them… Chances are that you won't survive the battle. I could imagine them destroying your Excaliburs in the process." Pharsalia ponders about it of what will it be like if Rentaro loses. But he won't accept that. Despite the fact that she is Rentaro's fairy partner. He wanted to speak up about the woman.

"Look, no time to think. Can't you at least give me the name of this woman? I'll keep it in my mind if I see her." Rentaro asked her about the name of the woman. In which this got her attention.

"You really want to know her name that bad? Now that I don't mind. Now then… Her name is… **Dancho**…" Pharsalia said her name as everything abruptly went to black...

* * *

**-[Next Chapter Preview - Chapter 2: EXTREME]-**

_Rentaro Yamauchi, wielder of the Dual Dagger Excalibur. He was warned by Pharsalia of the particular woman named Dancho Arthur who once defeated her back in the past. However, he decided to destroy Dancho's Excalibur in order to rid all Arthurs in this world, no matter what it takes. Until he gets involved when he encounters the same man once again. Driven by revenge, he will not stop until he hunts down the mysterious man. Or so it seems…?_

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading my first ever Million Arthur story. I know I haven't been motivated on other stories due to real life stuff which is more important. However, I feel proud about this chapter I made for this story. I really want this story to have some character drama despite it's a dark story. But still, I really want to focus more on Rentaro's personality and how will it evolve in the later chapter while encountering the mysterious man along the way. Now then, It's time for me to take a break for a while until I make my return. Until then, Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

**-[Urzaiz's Database Compendium - Series #1]-**

**[Rentaro Yamauchi]**

**Nickname: Nameless Arthur (given due to various Arthurs who call him that.)**

**Power: B - ****Agility: A- - ****Range: C - ****Endurance: B - Luck: C - Million Excalibur: B+**

**Birth: 7/21/1998**

**Age: 23**

**Occupation: Hunting Excaliburs and destroying them, Urzaiz's assistant.**

**Weapon: Dual Daggers of Excalibur**

**Likes: PSO2, Gardening, Helping Yuyaki out**

**Dislikes: Arthurs, thugs, people who judge him harshly**

**INFO: Rentaro was born and raised in Sonomori. His father passed away when he was born while his mother traveled to America in order to live a new life as a fashion designer when he was 18. He was left to be neglected after her mother left. However, he learned how to survive and cook food at his apartment. During the event at the age of 21, he got himself into a fight with thugs after he was critically wounded after saving a woman. When he was about to accept his death, his life was saved by Pharsalia. Who offered him a better life, allowing him to become a Arthur… with a cost of one million Excaliburs scattered around Japan. Two years later, he continues his life as an Arthur in order to hunt down and destroy Excaliburs by any means. Gaining him various titles as if the Arthurs fear him. With the current event spiraled into motion. He cast aside his doubts and decided to destroy the remaining Excaliburs… and find the mysterious man who shamed him from one year ago. The question he asked himself: How long is to save what remains?**

**[Takeda Amamiya]**

**Nickname: Twinblade Arthur**

**Power: A - Agility: B- Range: D - Endurance: C - Luck: E - Million Excalibur: A**

**Birth: 1/30/2004**

**Age: 17**

**Occupation: Second year Student of Kyogoku High**

**Weapon: Twinblades of Excalibur**

**Likes: Belts, taking care of pets, making food for Kazumi, trusting people with good heart**

**Dislikes: People who are too vile**

**INFO: Takeda is a second year at Kyogoku High who maintained to his studies while secretly an Arthur who seeks to destroy Excaliburs if Arthurs intend to use it for evil. However, he has a part-time job at the Cat Cafe in order to live a normal life. But, when he hears the rumors about the most dangerous Arthur who turns out to be Rentaro. He was defeated and spared, gaining his trust. He seems to be kind and on-going. Thus, he is willing to help Rentaro when it comes to fighting Arthurs.**

**[Rio Hanabusa]**

**Nickname: Agent Arthur**

**Power: C- - Agility: A - Range: D+ - Endurance: A - Luck: EX - Million Excalibur: C**

**Birth: 9/17/1986**

**Age: 35**

**Occupation: Former Sagelight Spy, Motorcycle enthusiast**

**Weapon: Motorcycle of Excalibur**

**Likes: Her partner, teasing Rentaro**

**Dislikes: Her former boss**

**INFO: Rio Hanabusa is a former spy from Sagelight Agency. Her information remains unknown as she came to Japan for a reason. However, she has plans to get rid of her former boss after her mission gone wrong in Europe involving a betrayal. Her Motorcycle is an Excalibur but there is something behind it of what's going on.**

**[Location - Amakusa Corperation]**

**INFO: Amakusa Corperation was founded in Kyoto by Gyobu Amakusa in 1945 during WWII. Once a former medicine company until asked by the Emperor to work on firearms instead for the soldiers when the Pacific War began. After the surrender, Gyobu passed away and his son, Tatsuya Amakusa took over the company to continue secretly make weapons while inventing prosthetics and making medicines once again in 1948. Later on in 1996, Amakusa changed through countless years as they have branded themselves as a pharmaceutical and weapons the company becomes well-known by the public for their medicines. They hold a shady secret regarding the past. The current head in the modern era, Akechi Amakusa moved their company from Kyoto to Sonomori City in order to provide medicines for the people. Now, Amakusa has evolved to be the most powerful company in both medical and military. In which they've begun on scientific and robotic development. Not to mention they're also known for rapid response medical services. Amakusa's paramedics are armed and expert in combat. But due to the controversy involving a tragic incident gone wrong, the company decided to silence themselves and will always refuse to respond to rumors that will ruin the reputation of the company.**


	2. EXTREME

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Million Arthur series are all owned by Square Enix. Please support the official franchise.**

**The second chapter continues! I'm surprised that it gained enough attention, that's for sure. But there's going to be improvements for the story's title. Despite it's called Wind, Flower, Snow, Moon… which is based on an ancient chinese poetry. The story will split in four seasons… or books as I like to call. That doesn't mean Book 1 is finished and Book 2 is published as a separate story. I, myself. I will merge the books together in this story to make it more proper. Each 4 books will represent the seasons in order. So, I'll list them out for you. Book 1 will be titled "Siren Winds'. Book 2 will be titled "Ashen Flowers". Book 3 will be titled "Scarlet Snow". And Book 4 will be titled "Howling Moon". But I'm trying to think how many chapters I can go for this book so I need to take my time on it while making this story. Without any further ado, let's begin the story.**

**Million Arthur Alternative: Wind, Flower, Snow, Moon**

**Book 1 - Siren Winds**

Chapter 2: EXTREME

_"Furthest from the center or a given point; outermost."_

4/9/2021 **Rentaro's RV, Junkyard, Sonomori City, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

**Rentaro POV**

I was awake. The sun was slowly risen but the sky was kinda was kinda dark. But to be honest, I remained silent. Unsure if I could keep going… Pharsalia warned me about her old enemy named Dancho. The blonde woman who I encountered the other day. There are choices to be made when it comes to that. Should I destroy her Excalibur? What's her purpose? But I do not know. I'll have to confront her if I see the same woman again. Perhaps she is still at the same place? I'll keep it in my mind. Where is Pharsalia…? I guess she out exploring on her own. I guess she's like that way. Urzaiz has been keeping herself busy, somewhat isolating herself. Takeda and Kazumi… I know it was a rough start for me to get along with them. But she really doesn't trust me, viewing me like some sort of a Villian. Pfft… Like I give a shit. Rio? I remember her kissing me. It's like she had some interests towards me for no reason. But I could imagine her doing her own job while riding around Sonomori City. Anyways, I decided to get out of bed in this RV that doc provided me. It's still clean and comfy. But I was told that the engine on this RV is broken. Hey, who cares about it. I yawned to check the window as the sun was slowly rising. I headed outside of my RV as I get myself some stretches just to simply feel the cold air. Sonomori City never gets snow there. I only remember going to Hokkaido with my mother when I was a kid. But… I can't seem to remember her face… How long has it been?

"Hey! Ren-boy! One of my known friends named Rio wanted to see you!" The voice from Urzaiz yelled as I come to notice her arrival. Rio was here. The woman who kissed me last night. She had her smile on her face. I can imagine the lust in her eyes.

"Hey there, Rentaro.~ I see you're up early. I was hoping if you can talk with me regarding the Arthurs around Sonomori." Rio continued as she continued to come close to me. Though, I stepped away from her just to get personal space.

"Look, I'm not here for your lap dance performance, Rio-san. But you said you found an Arthur for me, yes? Then tell me where that Arthur is and I'll find him. So please take me there." I asked her with a stern look on my face. Though, her mood was dropped as she pouted lightly just to simply make fun of me. But who cares.

"Geez, you're no fun.~ Besides, I'm always interested in you but the way you talk… I like it.~" Rio said as she called her Excalibur… or her Motorcycle as it moved on it's own, drifting towards her as she got on. "Here. Get on, Rentaro. I'll lead you to the Arthur you'll be hunting."

"Thank you. So don't waste my time and head over there to the location." I told her as I got on the back of the motorcycle, crossing my arms with a serious look on my face.

"You're like an apex predator looking for prey. A wolf, to be exact.~" Rio commented as she begins to drive her motorcycle down the road as she made her way to the city of Sonomori… This better be worth it…

**Third Person POV**

Meanwhile back inside the warehouse… aka Urzaiz's lab. Urzaiz peeked outside to see that Rio is taking Rentaro to hunt some Arthurs. However, she kept her smile as she was up to something but it was rather something important.

"Huh. Seems he's really eager to hunt some more. Though, as much I don't feel like helping him out due to my laziness and some of my weapon projects are on hold…" Urzaiz went back inside her lab which still have some open space. She heads inside one of the small rooms she created as Urzaiz looked at the pod containing something inside. "But I want to make Rentaro proud as he could be. Seeing him like that, a predator who hunts his prey. Showing no mercy. He's sure serious. But hopefully… my latest creation will certainly help him out."

Urzaiz then proceeds to input the code as the pod opens up, revealing to be a mysterious girl. Which takes the appearance of a young female android donning a mainly white and blue uniform-like armor, with yellow and orange details. While she looks quite proper and professional, with a necktie, headset giving her the appearance of a navigator, her young looks also give her a jovial and upbeat aspect. Matching the details of her armor, she has blue hair, the latter kept tied in a sidetail.

"Wake up, **R1-C0**… No… **Rico Himegawa**. You have a job to do." Urzaiz said with her smile. The android opens her blue eyes which matches her armor details. Thus, she now has a purpose.

* * *

**OPENING - EGM by JAM Project (GARO -Vanishing Line-)**

***Theme plays***

**Wow Wow Wow Wow… **

The scene starts as the background starts to paint itself in a noir Sin City-styled color scheme as everything was black and white, stylized like a comic as the screen moves fast towards the city during the nighttime. The screen then moves up quickly at the skyscraper to show the cast of characters. Rentaro, Yohei, and Dancho wielding their respective weapons. Pharsalia was shown from afar as she was floating midair while the moonlight shadows over her. And the other side where the Collector was seen standing on the telephone pole as he overlooked the vast city as the wind blows his hair.

**Kyokou no naka ukabu monokuro utsuro na me no Sapiens**

The scene starts to show Rentaro's team as he was with Takeda, Pharsalia, Kazumi, Rio, Mirai, Alwida, and Urzaiz as they wielded their own respective Excaliburs at the unfinished skyscraper of Sonomori as the spotlight shines over them.

**Kanzen muhi meguru sono chi seigyo sare Digitized **

The next scene shows the background of the city as it shows Dancho, Yamaneko, Renkin, Tekken, Rurou, and Kakka standing at the top of the hill that overlooks the city during nighttime along with their respective fairies. It then transitions to show Yohei, Tozoku, Utahime, and Fugou standing in the middle of the crossing of Sonomori City as people passed them by.

**Just dark world, BOOM! Glitter world, NO DOUBT! **

**Can you see?**

The next scene shows the Collector who was seen at the alleyway of the city's red-light district where he was seen holding the Sword of Excalibur that he took from the deceased body of unnamed Arthur as he looked up at the sky as it was raining.

**BOOING BOOING Hellacious!**

The scene shows the six characters as they revealed themselves in order. Takami Kuzaku, Yusuke Oniwa, Amou Kanazawa, Osamu Katayanagi, and Yozakura Nobunaga who call themselves, the Lethal Six.

**Just dark world, BOOM! Glitter world, NO DOUBT! **

**I can see!**

The next scene shows Rentaro, Dancho, and Yohei slowly heading their way to the city as the respect groups follow them in the night as the wind blows to their faces.

**PROGRAMING no TIMING **

**Yea, gotcha!**

The next scene shows Pharsalia deploying her weapons behind her as it spreads out, spinning like a clock. Then, it shows Collector raising his left hand as he snaps his fingers, summoning hundreds of Excaliburs to his disposal as he stood at the edge of the skyscraper.

**Shinshoku sare tai… Brainwash! **

The next scene shows where Rentaro makes a run for it, summoning his Excalibur Daggers as he threw one of his daggers attached to a magic tether as it begins a reflection.

**Bakuon agero! Ah kono shini yuku sekai **

**Tsuranuku you ni hashire (Go up!)**

The reflection on Rentaro's daggers shows the scene of his past as he was left all alone, moving up to teenage life, all the way up to adulthood as he was fighting an army of Arthurs. The next scene transitions to show Dancho swinging her sword, slowing down in motion to show the reflection of her past from fighting Arthurs, encountering Pharsalia in a fight, and revealing her fairy form.

**Fukiagaru honoo subete o yakiharau **

**Omae no kakugo to ai (Alright!) yami kara hikari e…**

The next scene shows where Yohei's group were seen fighting his way while Rentaro and Dancho's group clears the path for the two as both jumped up high as Collector was diving towards them, ending it off with a pause as their blades clashed with each other.

**Wow Wow Wow Wow…**

The next scene shows the background painting the city all black and white of Sonomori until the background reveals true colors in the night as Rentaro, Dancho, and Yohei walks their way to the city as it ends with three respective Excaliburs left on the ground while it shows the view of the city at the overlook.

* * *

4/9/2021 **Sonomori Crossing, Sonomori City, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

**Third Person POV**

It was currently daytime in Sonomori. However, there was chaos going on at the crossing where people were seen screaming, running for their lives. The buff-looking man was seen swinging his axe around. No one couldn't do anything to stop him. But he seriously cut the van in half with his axe which turns out to be his Excalibur.

"Ahaha! This so-called Excalibur is making my life worth easy! There's no way I'll ever go back to my boring life!" The axe-wielding Arthur had a haughty laugh until he hears a sound of a motorcycle coming as he sees it in his sights. "Hmph. So the enemy comes…"

The motorcycle stops in the middle of the crossing as Rentaro got off as he encounters the enemy with a golden axe. However, Rio had something in her mind as she looked at the enemy.

"An Arthur wielding an Axe, huh? Today's my lucky day. Because I'll defeat you in five minutes." Rentaro taunted the enemy Arthur as he retorts in annoyance.

***Fire Emblem Three Houses OST - Tearing Through Heaven**

"Five minutes? Don't make me laugh. I, **Brigand Arthur** who shall slay you. Wait a second… You're that Arthur that everyone keeps talking about! The Shrouded Assassin or whatever! You ain't gonna destroy my Excalibur! Ever!" Brigand Arthur exclaims as Rentaro begins to sigh.

"Seriously, why does every Arthurs here knows who I am… Am I seriously that famous?" Rentaro crosses his arms as he looked at Rio. "What?"

"You're famous, alright. But we still have the advantage once we beat him good.~" Rio winked at him as Brigand yelled at them. Desperate to fight.

"Hey! Don't waste my time! How about you, lady? How about I give you a good 'ol fashioned slaying. Your bike means nothing to me!" Brigand taunted Rio as she felt motivated to take him on.

"Oh? You really wanting to die here. Fine then, I won't hold back if you're planning to run back to your mother when you cry…" Rio then revs her motorcycle as she proceeds to drive forward towards the enemy. "Because no one's stopping our bonds between my bike and I!"

Brigand Arthur noticed as he proceeds to react by swinging his axe. However, Rio lifted her motorcycle to perform a wheelie. The front wheel clashed with his axe as sparks were flying everywhere. Only for Brigand to lose his posture when he was knocked back. Rentaro ran as he lands on the back of Rio's Motorcycle Excalibur as he leaps up into the air, diving towards his enemy to pressure him. His daggers clashed with his axe as Rentaro fights unpredictably. His instincts allow him to dodge any incoming attacks that Brigand was throwing against him. Thus, he remained his cool until he can get his chance to strike. But the enemy tried to find an opening as he could. In which he does so as he steps back and proceeds to kick with his right foot to counter him. Rentaro noticed as he stopped, he didn't notice as he was kicked to his stomach. He was staggered for a moment as Brigand was about to strike, ready to kill him with a fierce swing. Rentaro blocks his attacks just in time, only for him to be knocked back with a force of wind. He felt the speed as Rio noticed. He quickly reacts as he threw his right dagger with a tether towards the nearby light pole as it was wrapped just in time. He takes that momentum and controls it as he swings right on back, untethering his dagger as he recalled it back to his hand. He starts to come towards Brigand but instead, he flew above him within his range. He quickly threw both of his daggers as it was wrapped around Brigand's arms. Rentaro then controls his might as he pulls his tethers with him as he proceeds to lift him up into the air, giving the biker lady the time to strike as he recalls his daggers once again.

"Rio-san! Now!" Rentaro commanded as she nods with a smile on her face.

"You got it!" Rio then proceeds to perform a front wheelie as she controls her motorcycle to turn a 180 degree when Brigand begins to fall but was struck by Rio's motorcycle to the right, losing his Excalibur on his hand as it was dropped to the floor.

"S-Shit… my Excalibur…" Brigand felt the pain as he couldn't reach for his weapon. But for Rentaro, he picks up Brigand's Excalibur and begins to cut the axe in half with his daggers. Forcing it to revert into a broken blade of Excalibur in the process. But, Brigand passed out as well.

"I expected better." Rentaro continued as he looked at Rio as she drove her motorcycle to him. "Anyways, Rio-san. Thanks for the help. It would have been tough for me if you weren't there."

"No worries. I just wanted to help you out to see how you fight. And it turns out, my hunches are true. You're indeed the Arthur of many names." Rio said as he doesn't seem to care about it.

"So? My objective is to destroy all Excaliburs around Japan. I could imagine Sonomori would have this many here. Gonna take a long while to get rid of them-" However, he was interrupted when his phone rang from his pocket. He takes it out as he checks it… which was none other than to be Urzaiz herself. Why would she be calling him to sudden. So, he decided to pick up the call and answer it. "Doc. What is it? I just finished taking down the Arthur and his Excalibur."

"Ahh, you picked up? Good timing. I need you back to the lab. It's not a project but I want to show you something important. Oh yeah, I forgot. Two of your friends… Takeda and Kazumi. They're waiting for you as well." Urzaiz said as she ended the call.

"That important? Oh well… Rio-san. Can you take me back to Urzaiz's lab? Apparently, she wanted me back there for something important." Rentaro asked her as she didn't seem to mind it.

"I know what Urzaiz is thinking. But I can take you back there. As for myself… I still have some things to keep in mind to investigate." Rio replied as Rentaro got on her motorcycle as she proceeds to drive her way back to Urzaiz's lab… otherwise known as the Junkyard. But in Rio's mind. It was surely strange that something is bothering her. Despite the fact that she used to work for an agency.

* * *

4/9/2021 **Junkyard, Sonomori City, Japan** Afternoon - Clear Sky

Back at the Junkyard where Rio arrives to where Rentaro sees Takeda and Kazumi standing outside of the gate. He then gets off while Rio decides to drive off on her own as usual.

"Hey, Rentaro-san. Good thing you're here. Who was that woman?" Takeda asked.

"Rio Hanabusa. She's… an acquaintance of mine. Also an Arthur. Which she's an ally of mine… I guess?" Rentaro replied and looked at Kazumi who isn't too happy. "And I see you bought her here as well?"

"I-I couldn't reject my friend's offer. Of course, I would come with him here! You idiot!" Kazumi looked away as the gate opens.

"Whatever. Let's go, I just wanna talk to Urzaiz to see what's going on." Rentaro shrugged off as he enters to the junkyard as Takeda and Kazumi follows him to where Urzaiz's lab is.

As the group entered inside the lab where Urzaiz was seen busy working on her own project. However, there was a big present box tied with a ribbon on the top. It surely confused Rentaro of what's going on here.

"Hey… Doc. I'm back now but… What's with the big present?" Rentaro asked her about the present a she stopped working on something when she got off her chair.

"It's for you, Ren-boy. I've been uhh… keeping this a secret from for a long time now. I wanted to create something to keep you company. Think of it as your friend. So, what are you waiting for. Open it." Urzaiz smiled as Rentaro didn't understand of what's going on.

"Umm… It's not my birthday but… Sure, why not?" Rentaro shrugged as he came close to present box as he proceeds to untie the ribbon first as he does so. Suddenly, the box suddenly opened itself… revealing to be a blue haired girl wearing a strange dress that looked like armor.

"Surprise!~" The young girl happily shouted to surprise him… but it didn't scare him at all. But he was unfazed and confused at the same time.

"Wha?" Rentaro replied in a confused manner as Takeda and Kazumi were left speechless but confused as well…

"Who puts a girl inside a box?" Takeda said to himself as Urzaiz approaches to Rentaro as the young blue haired girl jumped out of the box.

"Umm… Doc? Who's she?" Rentaro asked Urzaiz as he lightly points at her.

"There here is my newest creation I have made which I have mentioned. She may look human-like. But in truth, she is an android. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Urzaiz explained as the blue haired android begins to introduce herself as she salutes to Rentaro.

"Sure thing! The names **R1-C0**! But I go by **Rico Himegawa** as my creator named me. I'll be your very own navigator from now on! Please take care of me." The blue haired android named Rico introduces herself as she bowed to him. However, she kept her smile on her face as she is energetic and lively.

**-[R1-C0/RICO HIMEGAWA]-**

**[RENTARO'S FIRST REPLAGEAR NAVIGATOR]**

"Rico is not just any kind of Android. She's a special one that I created her for a reason. You can call her an android but her real type is what is known as a **ReplaGear**. You may have seen one of those around Sonomori City, right?" Urzaiz asked him until Takeda talks in.

"ReplaGears, right? They became a staple in the public for a long time now. I hear Arknight Intelligence are pretty famous for their A.I.s and stuff. Me and Kazumi-san seen one of those at our school." Takeda said as Urzaiz nods.

"Like Takeda said." Urzaiz continued. "Rico here is programmed to be loyal towards you and search any enemy Arthurs hiding in Sonomori. After all, she'll be your navigator."

"I see. If she's a ReplaGear… How did you even create her?" Rentaro asked her.

"Well, Arknight approached me when they know who I am. They provided me the base model and I decided to create her anyways. She's a good girl and I know it from the bottom of my heart." Urzaiz which made Rico happy with a kind smile on her face.

"Thank you, creator!~" Rico continued and talks to Rentaro. "Like my creator said, I can help you out to scout out these Arthurs around the city. So I hope you and I can get along, Ren-sama! By the way, who are these two? Are these your friends?"

"Ahh, you mean us? The names Takeda Amamiya. This here is my childhood friend, Kazumi Sakon. It's a pleasure to meet a ReplaGear like you, Rico-san." Takeda introduces himself and his friend. Rico was more than happy to get along with the two as she approached them, grabbing both Takeda and Kazumi's hands as a handshake greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two as well! Any friend of Rentaro is a friend of mine.~" Rico happily replied with handshakes. Takeda was more than happy to accept it. While Kazumi on the other hand had no comment but to live with it. Rico stopped giving them handshakes and looked at Rentaro. "Now, Ren-sama. If you want to know about me. Despite the fact that I'm capable as a Navigator. I have the ability to scan people's feelings. That's the only ability I have. Though, when he first met. I have also scanned your feeling. You seemed… serious and silent. I understand you as a person but when I'm at your side, I'm always here to help you out!"

"Uhh… Thanks, Rico-san. To be honest. I'm always like that. But I think you helping me out is a great cause. I'll be looking forward to work together. Don't let me down. Okay?" Rentaro said with a small smile on his face. But it sure made Rico happy due to her energetic personality.

"Right!~" Rico happily replied as Urzaiz begins to yawn.

"Anyways, guys. The reason why I called you here is because I wanted Ren-boy to be the leader if he's willing to form a team of Arthur Hunters." Urzaiz said with a suggested idea until Rentaro speaks up.

"I'll do it." Rentaro continued. "Ever since I lost my home to a person I know. I've never been so motivated by everyone's help. I now have a goal. I'll take the fight against the Arthurs as a leader. Takeda-san, Kazumi-san. Please, lend me your hand."

"No problem! I was hoping we could team up but this is way better. You agree to this, Kazumi-chan?" Takeda asked his friend as she twirls her hair.

"It's nothing like I'm saying no. But if you want him. Then we'll give him the hand he needs." Kazumi replied as Urzaiz nods.

"Alright, it's decided. With Rico here being the only navigator in Ren-boy's team. You should give it a name." Urzaiz asked him about it as he starts to think about it.

"It shouldn't be hard to make a team name. Ren-sama. What's it gonna be called for our team?" Rico asked him as he finally came up with a name.

"Hmm… I know it sounds so simple. So why not we call this… '**Team Arthurs**'? I don't like to create team names that are too crazy or out of context but hey. It should work." Rentaro told everyone about the team name.

"I have no problems about it. Looks pretty simple but it could work." Takeda said as Kazumi nodded to agree.

"Alright, it decided. We'll be known as Team Arthurs from now on. As for myself, I'll still help you out of whatever you need. Weapons, tools, you name it. I'll also be counting on you, leader." Urzaiz said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Doc." Rentaro said until he looked at Rico.

"Umm… I know it's weird for me to say. If you're free, can you take me around the city tomorrow. I want to explore new things ever since I was activated. However, I may be capable of detecting enemy Arthurs from any direction if they're close to us. So will you take me around the city?" Rico asked him as she seemed unsure if he would reply to that but to his response…

"Sure, if you can detect any enemy Arthurs. I'll take you around the city so you can get used to it." Rentaro replied as he proceeds to pet her hair as she was more than happy to listen to his request.

"Really!? Thank you, Ren-sama! I promise I'll help you out 100%!" Rico continued.

"Man, you sure seem to get along with her." Takeda said to him.

"Pretty much. Though, I think Rico will be important for our team. As long she can search enemy Arthurs. We'll prepare ourselves for the attack. So I feel like having a Navigator like her is critically important." Rentaro continued. "By the way, the sun is gonna set. Why don't we all call it a day? I'll try to introduce you to Rio-san if she's free."

"That's fine by me. Anyways, We gotta head home. Rico-san, let's talk tomorrow sometime. It was a pleasure meeting you." Takeda said to her with a smile. Rico replied back.

"It was the same as well. Do please take care, Takeda-san, Kazumi-san!" Rico waved at the two as they began to leave Urzaiz's lab.

"Well, that calls it a day, huh?" Urzaiz continued. "Now then, as for myself… I'm feeling so tired after I worked so hard. I'm gonna have to take a rest…"

Urzais then yawns as she proceeds to sleep on her desk. Both Rentaro and Rico looked at her.

"Wow. My creator really worked herself off. People can be very interesting, huh?" Rico asked as he shrugged.

"She's always like that. Anyways, Since we got nothing to do. Why not you could do some recon scouting. I swear Doc has that stealth drone around here so you can use it. That way, you can search for enemy Arthurs using her drone." Rentaro suggested as she shook her head.

"I would but I need my creator's permission. However, by the look of your feeling. You look tired. Why not you should take a rest. Perhaps you can tell me your story?" Rico replied as Rentaro didn't seem to mind it.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Rentaro replied as the two decided to rest and some talks with each other just to let the time pass. Now, Rentaro knows that he has to act as a leader if he needs help in destroying Excaliburs. He wonders if Pharsalia is still there. Meanwhile outside of the lab in the Junkyard. Pharsalia was seen sitting on the pile of junk as he was watching over him.

"Things are about to get interesting, huh? You sure made your own team, Rentaro. But the Arthur Hunters, with the ability of their fairy fusion… I wonder how you fare against them…~" Pharsalia said with her usual smile on her face as she continued to watch him through the day until the sun sets.

* * *

4/10/2021 **Classroom 2-A, Kyogoku High, Sonomori City, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

It was a normal Saturday where Takeda and Kazumi were in their class as everything seemed normal as students were seen casually talking to each other and stuff. However, Takeda looked at the window to see the view of the city since their school is located in Sonomori's residential area. But, in his mind, it was indeed a boring life. For Kazumi, she was talking to her own friends where the girls were talking about the usual as well.

"Hey, Takeda-san." The black haired student, Suzaku Yozokome. Who is Rentaro's friend since first year who was looking at Kazumi and the girls. "You seem bored, huh? I was about to ask you about Kazumi-san. What do you think about her? I know she's your childhood friend and all. I just wanted to hear your opinion."

"Oh, Kazumi-san? She's a dependable friend. Even though I make Onigiri filled with sweets. She even know one of her favorites. I think that's why I care and look over Kazumi." Takeda responded to his answers about it as his friend seemed to understand it.

"That's pretty respectable. Oh, that reminds me! You know of Takami Kuzaku, right? One of Kazumi's friends who bears hatred against you?" Suzaku asked him about one particular girl.

"Her? I usually ignore her. I'd rather not talk about it since she nearly got into my nerves." Takeda replied in a boorish tone. However, it did trouble him in the past regarding that incident that he was falsely blamed.

"R-Right. Sorry about it. I shouldn't talk about it. Oh crap! The teacher is coming. I gotta head to my seat." Suzaku then rushed to his seat as he sat down just as the teacher comes in.

"Alright, class. Settle down. As of today, we'll be heading over the gym to hear your headmaster's speech regarding last year's incident regarding the gas leak after this class. So be sure to stay on your best behavior." The teacher said as Takeda pretended to listen.

But what comes to his mind that he begins to remember the incident where everything was on fire, the silhouette of Takami, and himself. Kazumi looked at Takeda as if something's wrong with him. She wanted to talk to him after class before the speech. But for now in her mind, she wanted to continue her focus on studies and the incoming of exams. She remembered the incident last year that happened at Kyogoku. Knowing that it might have been a gas leak but something was not right in the picture. She couldn't make a guess. But for now, all she can do is wait.

**[Lunchtime (Daytime)]**

After time has passed at Kyogoku. Kazumi manages to find Takeda at the second floor as he was walking down the hallway. But, no students and staff were there because they were at the speech at the gym. But she has a chance to talk to him.

"Takeda-kun. There you are." Kazumi continued. "I've been looking for you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just that… something's not right in my mind. That incident. Do you remember it? The gas leak from last year?" Takeda asked her about it as she remembered that.

"I do. But why are you remembering that for? From what I know, I'm sure it wasn't you. Takami-san shouldn't deserve to blame you for this." Kazumi replied as Takeda sighed.

"I know. It's just… things has been rough. But don't you understand? We have Rentaro-san on our side. But that incident… it feels off." Takeda continued. "Last year. If I can recall the events… You and I were there, fighting that one particular person. The man with a hood, he had the ability to summon many Excaliburs to his disposal. As if he's some sort of a powerful being. Damn… we don't even know the name of this guy-"

"Hey, Kazumi-chan. I found you. Everyone's at the gym and you should- Oh… it's you…" The woman with black twintails and yellow eyes as she wore her usual school uniform. But she glared towards to Takeda. "Of course it would always be you…"

"Takami-san… I know how you feel. If you want to say something to my friend… say it now." Kazumi felt worried about her behavior as Takami proceeds to approach to her so-called nemesis.

"Takeda. Meet me at the rooftops… there's something I want to confirm… about last year." Takami said to him as Kazumi stepped in.

"I'm going to. I, myself was involved in that incident." Kazumi said as Takami wasn't surprised.

"Fine… you're free to come at the rooftops." Takami said as she heads her way upstairs as Takeda and Kazumi follows her.

As minutes passed as the three were on the rooftops and no one was around. The wind blows their hair where there was a cool breeze. But, it all led down to where Takeda and Takami confront themselves of that incident from last year. Kazumi stood next to her childhood friend, but still worried for the two.

"Takeda… I want to confirm this… were you the one who burned one of my boyfriend in that incident?" Takami asked him as she shook his head.

"No. It was never me. But, you shouldn't bear hatred against me. Take the blame on the mysterious man with a hood. He was the one who ignited that gas leak. Not me." Takeda corrected her as her fists tightened.

"Bullshit! That's bullshit! That's all lies! Who the hell was this man with a hood? You're making things up! I knew it would always be you! Ever since I've been holding that hatred towards you. I've never been better when I joined that damn syndicate led by that vicious woman. But with the appearance with these… Excaliburs. I'm always feeling good to bring up the heat. Now, I will use my powers against you. To avenge my boyfriend!" Takami then reveals her necklace that she wore… which turns out to be an Excalibur when it has a golden cat symbol. Much to Takeda and Kazumi's surprise.

"An Excalibur!?" Takeda noticed to see as she begins to unleash it.

"Nekomata!" Takami then uses her necklace Excalibur as reddish-pink fire appears as cat ears over her head, two cat tails, and claws for her hands. Her eyes glowed more yellow as she had fangs in her mouth. "Now, you will suffer!"

The rings of fire emerges on the surface, trapping both in the fiery ring. But it was out of control as the fire rises which caused from Takami… Their battle won't go easy at this time…

* * *

4/10/2021 **Seiryu, Sonomori City, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Meanwhile at the Sonomori's Seiryu. A convenience store that can only be found in Sonomori only. However, Rico was happy that she gets to explore around the city for the first time since she was created by Urzaiz and activated yesterday. Having to encounter many ReplaGears who has taken a role on various jobs as they work alongside Humans. Though, Rico still follows Rentaro as of currently while learning new things such as map layouts from her tablet she carries on her left hand. Rentaro was seen buying the fresh chicken wrap with seasoning as he buys it from the store clerk who appears to be a female ReplaGear.

"Thank you for your purchase. Please come again." A female ReplaGear bows as he and Rico begins to leave.

Now on the sidewalk where Rentaro enjoys eating his food. But he was rather curious if ReplaGears ever do eat or drink. But, he decided to ask her anyways.

"Say, Rico-san. Do ReplaGears like you eat or drink? I mean, I'm not so sure…" Rentaro spoke as he swallowed his food.

"We ReplaGears do not eat organic food or drink liquid such as water. However, we do have the ability to perform self check ups and maintenance just in case something goes wrong inside our core." Rico explained as Rentaro seems to understand.

"Ooooh, I see. Anyways… How are you enjoying the city life so far? Seems you're happy with the exploration and stuff." Rentaro asked her about it as she nods happily.

"Yup. I'm happy to meet each other ReplaGears that are different like me. Though, they're maybe Navigator ReplaGears just like me. Then again, The people seemed nice when they first saw me. Even one of the people called me cute." Rico said as she begins to blush about it. The first time that someone called her cute.

"I'm sure there's more ReplaGears found around Sonomori. Though, you could try getting along with them." Rentaro said until Rico noticed to see a person walking a Shiba Inu in which was her first time seeing it based on her data.

"Ren-sama! Look! It's a Shiba Inu! Come with me! Hurry! I wanna pet it!" Rico was excited as she was about to run her way there to pet the dog.

"H-Hey, R-Rico-san! You should stay with me and don't run off your own-" Rentaro's sentence was interrupted when Rico stops and noticed her tablet she carries that contained the map layout of Sonomori City. She looked at the tablet as there was a signal there. "Huh? Rico-san. What is it?"

"Bad news, Ren-sama. An enemy Arthur has been detected. Located at Kyogoku High." Rico notifies Rentaro of the Arthur's location.

"Crap… Takeda-san and Kazumi-san goes there… Rico-san. Do you think we could make it in time on foot?" Rentaro asked her as she shook her head.

"Sadly, we'll be too late to intervene. I'd suggest a fast transportation which might be easier, Ren-sama." Rico suggested which Rentaro understoods. He looked around nearby and finds a cab parked near the sidewalk where the driver is inside.

"Perfect. Rico-san. Let's go!" Rentaro commanded his ReplaGear as she nodded and followed him as they take the cab, heading their way to Kyogoku where the fight is happening.

* * *

4/10/2021 **Rooftops, Kyogoku High, Sonomori City, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

"Damn it! She's going to burn the building and us next. We have to do something by destroying her necklace, Kazumi-san!" Takeda said to her childhood friend. But Kazumi wasn't sure that she could ever fight against her friend.

"I… I-" Kazumi had a hard time speaking as Takeda speak more.

"Look, I know you couldn't hurt your friend who hates me. But right now, she's went berserk so there's no way to reason with her. But are you willing to fight for her sake?" Takeda asked her as she knew that there was no way to talk to her. But she had no choice…

"Yeah… I want to save her as much as possible. Let's do this, Takeda-kun!" Kazumi exclaimed as she summoned her Excalibur and prepared in her Iai stance.

"You got it! Sorry, Takami-san. I know you hate me but there's no choice… I'll destroy your Excalibur for your own good!" Takeda then summoned his Excalibur and readied themselves to save Takami or else the building will fall by her fire…

**[TAKEDA AMAMIYA/TWINBLADE ARTHUR & KAZUMI SAKON/IAI ARTHUR]**

**The childhood duo of determination and confidence.**

**POWER: A dance of Fire and Ice.**

**VS.**

**[TAKAMI KUZAKU/NEKOMATA ARTHUR]**

**A rampaging wildcat going berserk.**

**POWER: Forceful Fire. See it online.**

**[THIS BATTLE IS GOING TO BE HEATED… FIGHT!]**

"Here it goes nothing… Takami!" Takeda rushes towards her in action.

"Forgive me, Takami-chan…" Kazumi rushes in as well while Takami rages as she runs on four limbs like a cat.

They rushed together as both Takeda and Kazumi leaves a trail of fire and ice as they make their first strike against Takami… Now the battle to risk and save everything has just begun…

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

**ENDING - veil by Keina Suda (hirophin Ver. -ENGLISH COVER-)**

**The days I could smile have all passed away**

**The curse that's inside of me cannot be changed**

**I'm sorry I couldn't save you then**

**As through the air came the dancing flames**

The scene starts where Rico waking up from her pod inside Urzaiz's lab. She comes out of the room to find that no one is here. She walks out of the lab as no one was there at the Junkyard. She exits out of the place as she proceeds to walk her way to the city in a grey cloudy day.

**It doesn't feel like I'm with you anymore**

**The time without your embrace makes my heart sore**

**So now I'm all by myself, alone again**

**But I'll still make my way to a distant place**

The next scene shows Rico walking alone on the sidewalk of the Sonomori Crossing where there were no people there as she walked on the crossing while the large TV screen on the building shows the the poster of Rentaro clashing with Dancho. It then transitions to where Rico was walking down the hallway of Kyogoku High as no one was there.

**You would always say to keep on hoping**

**If I was unsure to keep this dream**

**But now I don't know what to do**

**I wish I said I loved you**

The next scene where Rico sees the window reflection as it shows herself, but she moved on but suddenly she turns around to see a dark matter as it slowly engulfs the hallway and the window starts to fade away. Inside the darkness was a horde of spectral hands slowly reaching towards her. She quickly turns around to make her run for it as she breaks through the barrier as the glass shatters in midair to keep on running.

**The days I could smile have all passed away**

**The curse that's inside of me cannot be changed**

**I'm sorry I couldn't save you then**

**As through the air came the dancing flames**

The scene shows Rico making her run at the grassy plains during a sunset as the sky shows the afterimage of Rentaro, Takeda, Kazumi, Mirai, Alwida, Urzaiz, and Pharsalia.

**I'll keep screaming out with an unwavering tone**

**I'll keep on repenting for that night so long ago**

**Though your hands disappear**

**I'll still find the place where you are here**

The next scene shows the memory where Rentaro brings Rico to explore the city. Rentaro and Takeda while Rico and Kazumi cheered both of them on at an Arcade. Rico hanging out with various ReplaGears at the park while Rentaro was sitting on the bench to drink his water. And last shows Rentaro, Rico, Takeda, Kazumi, Mirai, and Alwida who are standing at the mountain overlook to see the city during the nighttime. Then the scene shows where Rico reaches the edge of the cliff with the endless ocean where Rentaro and his friends along with Pharsalia are watching the view.

**So go without saying a goodbye**

'**Cause I know we'll meet again somewhere sometime**

Rentaro then turns around to look at Rico as he had a smile. Rico smiled back as she shed a tear and meets up with Rentaro to look at the view together as the scene ends with a group photo left on the grassy field, showing Rentaro, Rico, and his friends outside of Urzaiz's Lab at the junkyard.

* * *

4/10/2021 **Residential Area, Sonomori City, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Meanwhile far from Kyogoku is there a blonde woman with a white cape and wielding a large sword as the other two approaches to her. The man with blonde hair wields golden gauntlets while the white haired young man wearing a top hat as he has a book levitating on his hand.

"Yo, Dancho-san. I hear there's a fight going on between these Arthurs. They seem new, right?" The blonde haired man said to him. "Kakka-san here is really helping us."

"Enough of this, Tekken. You're in over your head…" Kakka sighed in annoyance as Dancho spoke. "Anyways, Dancho. What's the situation?

"Well, guys. The world seems new and different for us but seeing Arthurs here could be a problem. I don't know why Pharsalia took us here but for now. We got our own matters in our hand. We'll deal with them later and take out the other Arthurs as soon as possible." Dancho continued. "Our other group are already dealing with other Arthurs in this city."

"You got it! Here I go!" Tekken turns his way back to take out the other Arthurs as Kakka felt annoyed but follows him. However, for Dancho… She still kept her serious composure…

"If that man in a hood is correct… this man Rentaro seems to be dangerous that I'm being hunted by that man… I better be on the lookout." Dancho said to herself as she turns around and leaves the area while the battle was still going in flames…

* * *

**-[Next Chapter Preview - Chapter 3: ABSOLUTION]-**

_Rentaro Yamauchi, who has gained his personal Navigator ReplaGear named R1-C0 aka Rico Himegawa who appears to be energetic and lively. However, Rentaro finally forms a team with Takeda and Kazumi known as Team Arthurs. While Rentaro decided to take Rico to explore Sonomori City. Both Takeda and Kazumi were unprepared for a force against Takami and her necklace Excalibur. Meanwhile, Dancho prepares for a possible encounter against Rentaro._

**Author's Notes: Hey, guys! Thank you for reading the latest chapter. I'm glad that I took my time to include something new for this chapter. And yes… I know, I know. I put this chapter on a cliffhanger which means Chapter 3 will probably be released next year but I'll try to take my time somehow. Plus, there was one particular character I have added to this story. Rico, right? Apparently, I'm going to add a reference here. She is actually from Megaman x DiVE. A mobile game of it, of course. Her design and personality is the same from the mobile game so I had an idea to include her and so I did. And honestly, she fits perfectly. And the term ReplaGear? It's a reference to those two. Megaman X's term is Reploid. Kamen Rider Zero-One's term is HumaGear. Combine it together and you know what it is. That also fits well to the story of why Sonomori City has so many technological advancements. And yes, the first ever appearance of the Hangyakusei characters. They'll have a role in the third chapter as well. Now then, I'll leave more compendiums here. Until then, Switch on your Youth!**

**-[Urzaiz's Database Compendium #2]-**

**[Kazumi Sakon]**

**Nickname: Iai Arthur**

**Power: B+ - Agility: A+ - Range: B- - Endurance: B - Luck: C - Million Excalibur: A**

**Birth: 2/14/2004**

**Age: 17**

**Occupation: Kendo expert, Second year student**

**Weapon: Katana of Excalibur**

**Likes: Cute animals, Onigiri, Justice**

**Dislikes: Cruel people**

**INFO: A childhood friend to Takeda Amamiya. She lives with her parents and lived a normal life as it should be. In the later age, she was focused on studies and became an honor student while maintaining relationship with Takeda. However, like Takeda; she is also an Arthur who fights for justice in her view. But, she came along with Takeda and help Rentaro to find the mysterious man.**

**[Rico Himegawa]**

**Nickname: R1-C0**

**Activation: 4/9/2021**

**Occupation: ReplaGear Navigator, Programmed to be loyal towards Rentaro**

**Likes: Rentaro, helping her team, exploring new things**

**Dislikes: People that are evil and corrupted**

**INFO: A Navigator ReplaGear created by Urzaiz Deborah one year ago. When she was first activated. Her personality takes on a bubbly and cheerful behavior and encourages Rentaro during navigation missions when fighting enemy Arthurs. However, she is programmed to be loyal towards Rentaro. Thus, she has the ability to scan people's feelings and knows how to cheer them up with kindness. But, she also enjoys exploring Sonomori with Rentaro around. With her mission, she will happily help Rentaro to stop the mysterious man's ambitions in Sonomori.**

**[Takami Kuzaku]**

**Nickname: Nekomata Arthur**

**Birth: 5/17/2003**

**Age: 16**

**Occupation: Second year student**

**Weapon: Necklace of Excalibur**

**Likes: Kazumi, Nature**

**Dislikes: The Incident, Takeda**

**INFO: She is one of Kazumi's friends who bears hatred towards Takeda since the incident one year ago. However, her origins of obtaining an Excalibur was unknown but she joined The Lethal Six to be recognized by the five members but couldn't. However, she intends to use her Excalibur to burn anyone in her way, including Takeda.**

**[Lore Description - ReplaGear]**

**INFO: ReplaGear were first teased in 2019 led by Gairyu Hanamura, the CEO and President of Japan's renowned Arknight Intelligence that succeeds against Amakusa. ReplaGears are androids that were designed to think, feel, and make decisions. And in hopes to bond with humans. In 2021, ReplaGear were introduced to Japan as the androids became staple in public and private life. Some have jobs, some are Navigators (mainly female) for military purposes. Sonomori City became a home to both Humans and ReplaGear to live together. Some ReplaGears were owned by the family to provide the needs. Arknight Intelligence still strives as of today.**


End file.
